I Hate That Fucking Well
by kstewdeux
Summary: Post-manga. Inuyasha POV. Inuyasha's inner thoughts and monologues as he's waiting for Kagome but what's going on in his head once she gets back? A tale filled with humor and awkwardness all beginning with a resounding fuck you. Rated M for fucking language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Fuck You.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Yeah, you heard that right.

 ** _Fuck. You_** _._

You sit there in the future where there are no demons to worry about, nobody's trying to kill you, you don't have to worry about missing school, and you obviously don't give a shit about coming back.

Okay, **_fine_**. That's not true. I know you'd come back if you could. I just…dammit it's just not **_fair_**.

I mean, I finally get my head out of my ass long enough to know what I really wanted all along and just like every- _fucking_ -thing that's ever happened to me, it ends badly. Some days I wonder if I'm really fucking cursed or something. If it weren't for the others, I'd've gone insane from sheer loneliness. We all knew you'd leave one day but I…I really hoped you would stay. How fair would that've been though? I'm a fucking half-demon who everyone outside of the village thinks is an evil bastard set on murdering them in their beds. Even if you did stay, what kinda life would that've been? Being ostracized everywhere you went. Being with me woulda put you in danger. You're probably better off where you are anyway. Away from all the mayhem of this era. Safe with your family. Going to that damn school and taking your stupid tests. Being courted by that descendant of Akitoki Hojo. Living that normal life you missed so much and constantly complained about not having.

Well, you have it now...

And I've got nothin'.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Ugh, fine. I've got somethin'.

I've got the twins. I've got Miroku and Sango. I've got the runt. I've got the old hag.

I know it's not your fault but you should know how much being the only one who's life isn't going anywhere sucks ass. Everyone knows where they're going but me. Half-demons don't get happy endings. Within the next century, I'll have lost all my friends. By the time I get to your time, _if_ I live that long, I'll look like your grandpa and you won't want me. Maybe I can try to seek out Sesshomaru in the West. I don't think I could go back to being alone after all this. It'd break me to go back to the way things used to be - being on my own I mean, and you _know_ how hard that is for me to admit.

Don't you _dare_ fucking pity me. I don't need it.

What I need is you beside me.

I try going through the well every three days but it never works.

It's not your fault you're gone. I know you'd come back if you could.

But you can't and I can't blame you for that.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Three. Years.

Three. **_Fucking_**. Years.

That god damn worthless piece of shit fucking well that is both the best and worst thing to ever happen to me doesn't fucking work. How does that even make sense? How does any of this fucking make sense? There were jewel shards that reached her era right? At the time, I just assumed it meant that we never completed the jewel or something. The more time passes, the less shit makes sense. So, it's totally okay that the stupid flesh eating mask had a jewel shard in five hundred years but the jewel was completed now. That makes perfect fucking sense, right? NO! It doesn't make sense. It's like there's some type of paradox out there where there were two alternative realities and we changed the time line.

Maybe we changed the timeline.

Oh gods! We must've **_changed_** the timeline!

Maybe Kagome no longer exists?!

Is **_that_** why she hasn't come back?!

 ** _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Fuck you Shippo and fuck you Kaede.

Acting like its shocking I can empathize with Kagome's family.

 ** _Fuck. You._**

So yeah, go ahead and talk down to me because I understand that other people need her. **_Anyone_** who's _ever_ met her needs her. Just ask Koga and Akitoki Hojo whether they needed her. They both fell head over heels for her after one day. Ask your **_fucking_** selves if you need her! She fucking brought all of us together! We'd all be wandering around by ourselves and/or dead with Naraku still out there wreaking havoc. Just because you guys can't bring your selves to admit you still need her doesn't mean you have the right to talk down to me. Acting all shocked I'd wait for Kagome and keep checking the well or that I understand her family comes before me. **_Of course_** I'd wait for her. I understand how important family is. If I could bring back my mother, I would do it in a heartbeat. I've taken how many injuries to keep you guys safe because I consider you guys to be my family. Family means **_everything_** to me and…Kagome **_is_** my family. So yeah, I keep checking and I don't want to give up.

So fuck you, you judgmental bastards.

Don't you dare judge me.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 ** _Another_** Baby.

As if two weren't enough.

 ** _Another. Baby._**

I never thought I'd have brats, I mean who'd want a hanyou right, but…I gotta admit I want them now. Yeah, they're loud and annoying and at times really fucking disgusting but… I mean…they're alright, I guess. When I feel like I need to punish myself, I sometimes think about what Kagome and my kids would like. If they'd have my ears or hair. If they'd take after her. If they'd be able to wield Tessaiga. There's no point thinkin' about that shit though when it ain't gunna happen. She's gone and there ain't nothin' I can do about it.

Still.

If she does come back.

Kids wouldn't be so bad


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Kikyo.

It always come back to her doesn't it?

Maybe if things had been different…

Kagome wouldn't have left me.

Keh. I know that's dumb. She didn't have a choice. I knew that was possible but, for gods knows what reason, I always assumed there'd be more time to sort shit out. Instead we got a year. A year where I was a complete dumbass chasing around my dead ex and proclaiming love for **_her_** instead of the one I really loved.

What choice did I have though?

Kikyo _died_ because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. What kinda heartless bastard would I be if I didn't try to make things right? I'm not gunna say I **_didn't_** love her because I'd be lying. I did and I still do but…not like what you think. Kikyo was the first person to ever talk to me and treat me like I wasn't an abomination since my mother died. Without her, I would've never met Kagome or Miroku or Sango or any of my friends. I'd still be galivanting around the country doing whatever it took to survive. I'd still be someone who'd all my friends would've killed at first sight. They've never asked but yeah, I've killed people. I've killed **_a lot_** of people actually. Some because they were tryin' to kill me, others because they had something I needed but, to be fair, I've never killed anyone for sport or just because I could. That has to count for **_something_** right? Doesn't it? Doesn't the fact that I'm different **_now_** mean something? Maybe not. Doesn't matter anyway.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Kikyo. Okay, so I loved her and a part of me wanted more than anything to fix what we had. I kept thinkin' I could make her love me again. Never said it was a rational thought but it was the one I had. Maybe if I'd've gotten my head out of my ass I could've started something with Kagome but…I was scared I'd make the wrong choice. Yeah, I knew Kagome loved me but I also knew Kagome'd leave eventually whether it was back to her own era or whatever I didn't know. I knew she'd leave and I was right. Still…maybe if we'd been together…if I'd've said something she might've stayed or the jewel wouldn't have taken her away.

Who the fuck am I kidding?

The jewel took her away as its last act of vengeance against us.

She didn't want to leave but that's all there is to it. She's gone.

It would've just hurt more if I'd told her I loved her beforehand.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 ** _"My friend, if you could wish for one thing what would it be?"_**

What a stupid fucking question.

I'd wish the well would work again dumbass.

Miroku means well. I know he does but then he keeps hounding me about whether I want to still be a full demon, whether I miss Kagome or trying to get to me to talk about **_feelings_**.

The answer I give to all of those is shut the fuck up.

Shut the fuck up about me wanting to be a full demon. I know you know the answer to that question asshole. No. No I don't want to become a full demon. Haven't wanted that since even before the jewel disappeared. All you're getting outta me though is 'shut the fuck up'.

Shut the fuck up about Kagome. Any idiot knows I miss her but it hurts to talk about her. It's one of those things that I gotta be in the mood to talk about. Why the fuck would you even ask that? Do you think I don't miss her? Is that what you're implying because, if so, you got a world of hurt coming your way. Because you're obviously just being a jackass all I'm going to tell you is to 'shut the fuck up'.

Shut the fuck up about how I'm feeling. I ain't got to tell you shit. The only one I've ever talked to about ' _feelings'_ before was Kagome and she's gone. I'm _fine_ , got that, so shut the fuck up.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

I should build a hut.

I mean, I'd never use it but…Kagome would want to live in one.

Gods, yes I know I'm fucking pathetic. Three years and no chance she's coming back now but I still hold out hope that she might. I never really leave the village anymore except to go on exorcisms with Miroku. I'm terrified if I leave then she'll come back, see I'm not here and leave for good. Stupid, I know, but there ya go. The question is where should I build it? In her era, her house is a little ways from the well. Maybe I'll build it where her house will be. At least that way I'll be close to her when she's at home. We'll be in the same place just at a different time. That's not creepy at all, right? Yeah…that's a little creepy but fuck it. A man can dream.

Oh gods! When did I get so soft?

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

When she gets back I'll give her a piece of my mind for taking so long.

She's turning me into a complete nutcase.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _Can't scare the brats. Can't scare the brats. Can't scare the brats._

Stupid twins. From the time they could _crawl_ they've been obsessed with my ears and, unlike everyone else, I can't tell 'em to leave them alone. They've **_never_** been afraid of me and I'll be damned before I give them a reason to be. Proud to say, I've never even _growled_ at them, _although_ I'd be lyin' if I said I never wanted to. I just deal with it until I can't anymore and usually by then Sango saves me. It's not so bad. They like to wrestle the big bad demon uncle and it's usually the highlight of my day to allow them to succeed in pinning me down after a ' _valiant'_ effort on my part. Makes the kids happy to sacrifice my pride for an hour a day. Some days though…I just can't. Like today. Today marks officially three years since Kagome was stolen from me, from all of us. It marks the day I failed to protect her or, in all reality, the day I _succeeded_ in protecting her. Really it's the day I had to let her go.

I just wish the twins weren't so persistent.

What can I really say to make them understand why I don't want to play?

 _'Oh I'm sorry you guys. Uncle's super depressed today.'_

They're kids. That's not really an appropriate topic of conversation if ya know what I mean. Load of help Miroku and Sango are. Ask them for help and they make a half-assed request for them to…wait…

It can't be. Not after all this time.

I swear if this is all in my head, I'm going to fuckin' kill someone.

Oh, right. Twins.

Time to take one for the team, Shippo.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 ** _Fuck_**. Okay, okay, scent's still there. She's gotta be there.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Okay, game plan. Tell her you love her. That should be easy enough, right?

Right, easy enough.

Dammit can't you run any faster? Gods, I need to get back in shape. Was I _always_ this slow?

 _Please still be there. Please still be there._

I can't believe she came back.

Wait. She _came_ **_back_**!

That **_bitch_**! Could she come through all this time and just didn't?!

Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

Don't you _fuck_ this up. She came back. Just be happy she came back.

Okay, take a deep breath. There's the well.

Scents still there.

I swear if my head is playing tricks on me, I'm gunna lose it.

Alright, jump into the well and bring her back up.

 ** _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._**

 ** _Argh!_** Can't do it. What if I set it off and it sends her back without me?!

Okay, easy fix. Just…uh…stick your hand in. Yeah. That.

 ** _Shit. Shit. Shit_**. She's really here. She grabbed my hand!

Dammit. Don't cry you wuss. Men don't cry.

Okay she's asking if you were waiting for her. Now's perfect. Tell her you love her.

 **" _Idiot_. What took you so long?"**

Fuck! Good job _moron_.

Well, she's still smiling. Maybe you didn't fuck this up completely.

Alright, well time for damage control. And smile…and…

 ** _OH COME ON_**!

You pieces of _shit_! Why'd you guys show up now!? You **_knew_** I wanted…

Okay…take deep breaths and calm down.

Show her you've matured like everyone says you have. Don't bite their heads off.

You can tell her later. Yeah.

She's here.

There _will_ be a later.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Stupid villagers. Stupid friends.

I just want a moment alone with her **_dammit_**!

I know ya'll missed her and that's all good but you guys **_know_** it's been a living **_hell_** for me.

Naturally, the villagers are overjoyed that she's back. She's like a god-send to them…for now anyways. **_Shit_**. Will that change if I try to start courting her? Okay, so maybe I want to skip courting altogether and just jump straight into more treacherous waters but will they kick us out is my point. I mean I think the old hag would nip that in the bud but she ain't gunna live forever.

Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath.

Kagome came back and I'll be damned before the villagers fuck this up. I mean they don't reject Rin so that's a good sign. There's obviously _something_ going on there and they don't pay it any attention. That's _way_ creepier than Kagome and me so maybe I'm worrying over nothing.

Fuck, it's been **_hours_**! Oh my **_gods_** , can time move _any_ slower!?

Hold it. What the literal **_fuck_** is she thinking?!

 ** _Bitch_** you are **NOT** staying with Kaede. Oh **_hell_** no.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 ** _GODS DAMN FUCKING BULLSHIT GODS DAMN SHIT!_**

She wants to take it _slow_.

 ** _SLOW_**?! Are you **_fucking_** kidding me?! I'm not **_that_** complicated!

 _'I want to know more about you, Inuyasha. It's been three years.'_

Yeah. It's been **_THREE FUCKING YEARS_** I've been waiting for **_you_**.

Whatever. Don't fuck this up.

She didn't say she didn't want to be with you and admit it, she has a good point.

It **_has_** been three years and you **_have_** changed a little.

In a good way. I mean, I'm definitely _nicer_ now.

Gods, I **_never_** was nice to her was I? And that whole Kikyo thing…

 ** _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._**

That's okay. It's okay. Just make up for it now.

Don't worry. She left everything for you. She loves you.

Time to show her you love her too.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 ** _Shit_**. Where do I even start?

I never _really_ courted anyone. I mean, I just kinda _fell_ into seeing Kikyo.

 ** _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._**

Okay, so…courting…courting…

Girls like flowers right? Don't they? **_DON'T THEY_**!?

Shit. Okay, don't panic. Calm your ass down.

Maybe you should ask for advice. Sango'd know right? Ask Sango.

I soooo don't want to fuck this up. I need help to make sure I get this right. Nothing wrong with asking for help right?! I mean I've never asked for help before…like ever…but this is **_Kagome_**. Sacrifice my pride and all my dreams come true. Fair trade, right?!

 ** _ARGH_**! Why is this so hard? It shouldn't be this hard!

Sango has that mischievous look in her eye that she gets whenever she meddles. She like to meddle in my life for some reason. Okay, well not meddle. But it's always something. She wants to know how I'm doing, if I want to come to dinner, what my plans are, or if I'm feeling okay. After Kagome, she seems to be the only one who can read me like a book. Sometimes I'm glad she can. She knows exactly the moment I can't take the twins antics anymore. Can't hide _shit_ from her. It's damn fucking annoying is what it is…but I think she'd actually help me. Kagome was…well is…her best friend after all so surely she'd want to help her be happy, right? Right.

So….how to approach this….I've never been good at subtly. I'll just ask for ideas…theoretically, of course. Keh. Like that's believable. Maybe being direct is the best way to go about this. Just ask her if Kagome mentioned anything about ' _dates'_ in her time. If she doesn't remember or whatever, just ask her what type of thing Kagome might like. That shouldn't be hard, right?

Okay, you got a plan. Now, go ask Sango.

Go. Ask. Sango.

 ** _GO. ASK. SANGO_**.

 ** _ARGH_**! Why is this so hard? It shouldn't be this hard!

 _ **WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!**_

I'm just going to fuck this up aren't I?


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any new characters introduced are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.**

Okay, Okay. Sango's by herself. Miroku has the kids. Now's your chance.

Oh gods dammit, she knows. I can tell she knows.

 ** _"So let me guess. You want to know how to court Kagome. You told her you love her yet?"_**

Shit. Have I? HAVE I? I can't remember. Probably not because I'm a fucking idiot.

Oh, _come on._ Don't laugh at me, you bitch.

Fine, so maybe I haven't told her. Would that be enough?

 ** _"Well, first things first, you must tell her, Inuyasha."_**

Like that's so _easy_.

ARGH! Why is this all so hard?! It should be this fucking hard.

What so I tell her I love her what then?

 ** _"Why don't you take her someone special? Maybe where you met."_**

What like the Sacred Fucking Tree where I tried to kill her?!

Oh hey Kagome, you remember how much of a fucker I used to be. I tried to kill you here.

Okay, if I really wanted to kill her I could've but I didn't. That counts for something, right?

Maybe…maybe…we could go to where we defeated Yura of the hair.

That was special right? I…I called her by her name…what did she say?

 _'It just seems like you like me better now'_

Yeah, something like that. What should I do though? Can't just show up?

 ** _"How about this? Think of a place and maybe have a picnic or something. She wants to take things slow, remember."_**

Yeah, picnic…oh gods that's so lame. I can do better than that right?

OH! Where I thought she died when we fought the thunder brothers?!

Yeah! That'd be perfect! I could…um…um…

 _ **"Maybe picnic isn't the right thing. It's not really like you is it? Maybe, try a gift. Flowers or something she missed from her time, perhaps?"**_

What would she be missing? Okay she loves bathing and grooming…

A MIRROR! I could get her a mirror or something. I'll go see Totosai and see what I can get.

Yeah. Yeah. That'd be perfect!

Oh right, thank her. Women like being thanked.

 ** _"You're welcome Inuyasha. I wish you all the luck in the world."_**

Damn woman, always knowing what I'm thinking.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Fuck that guy! Who does Totosai think he is?

A mirror is beneath him is it?

 ** _Fine_**.

I'll make my own. I can do that. How hard can it be?

It's just a piece of polished metal, right? Or is it?

 **Shit**. I feel so _fucking_ stupid.

Okay…maybe…okay…if I just…

Shit. Shit. **_SHIT_**!

Okay, new plan. Something easier.

Something where I know what the _fuck_ I'm doing.

What did Sango say…flowers? Okay…

Maybe…maybe I can make her soap.

HOW THE FUCK DO YOU MAKE **_SOAP_**!?

Damn it. Damn it all to _fucking_ hell.

Wait...wait...

Take her to back where it all began. Tell her...tell her...uh...

I can tell her how much she changed me...

How she saved me...

 ** _Gah_** , that's so lame but maybe that's the point.

I gotta tell her how I feel.

Just gotta make sure she doesn't get _ANYWHERE **CLOSE** _ to that fucking well.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

OH MY GODS! I'M A FUCKING IDIOT!

I BUILT HER A GODS FORESAKEN HUT!

Why didn't I think of that instead of beating my brains out?

I built you a fucking hut because I never gave up that you'd come back.

I made sure it was in the same exact place as your home in your era.

Ew, okay maybe I won't say that. That sounds creepy as fuck.

Uh…I built you…no I built US a hut because I love you.

Three little words can't be that hard to say.

But…she wants to take things slow so maybe that's moving too fast?

What if she doesn't love me anymore?

Is **_that_** why she wants to take it slow?

Oh gods…that's why she wants to take it slow.

She doesn't know if she loves me anymore.

I mean, can't blame her there. Always figured she was fucking stupid to love me in the first place.

Okay…shit. Well…just shit.

Okay…back to square one. Take her to the Sacred Tree and just tell her.

FUUUCCCKKKK….I need to practice…I never say shit right.

Where the **_fuck_** is Miroku?


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Dear whomever the fuck is up there…

For the love of all that is holy…

Please, **_please_** let the pervert be mature for once in his life.

Oh gods. Sango's talked to him. He looks way too excited to see me.

That's never a good sign.

 ** _"My friend! Look what a beautiful day is it. Let's go for a walk, shall we?"_**

Yeah, Sango's talked with him. I'm fucked. Let's just get this over and done with.

 ** _"So, Lady Kagome has returned for good it seems."_**

 ** _Nooooo_** …I hadn't notice fucktard.

 ** _"I noticed you've been avoiding her. She's noticed as well."_**

I know. I know. I know. I'm fucking up. **I KNOW**!

I just…I can't…I don't…

 ** _"You don't have to prove anything to her you know. She still loves you just as you are."_**

She still loves me. She STILL loves me.

SHE STILL LOVES ME!

I've gotta go. Like **_now_**.

Oh shit, the monk. I should say…

Wait, where the fuck did he go?


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There was a period of about a week where stuff wasn't being reported. Several chapters were posted during this time so if you're following circle back.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 _Kagome. I built us a house._

 _I built this house because I never gave up hope you'd return._

 _I've waited for you for three years._

 _I know I've been a bastard in the past but I want you to come live with me._

Okay, maybe don't bring up that you're an asshole.

 _I want you to come live with me._

Okay, sounds good, sounds good.

 ** _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._**

I'm never good with words.

I know I'm going to fuck this up.

I need something easier to remember.

How about just say I love you then show her the house.

That's just going to come out of the blue though and that sounds super stupid.

I mean, she already _knows_ that I love her. She's gotta know, _right_?

I think she knows.

Oh gods, does she know? Does she think I don't love her?

I have been avoiding her.

Crap. Crap. **_CRAP_**!

Okay, okay, okay.

Just find a reason to get her alone.

Take her to the house.

Then tell her you love her.

But don't ask her to move in yet.

She still wants to take it slow. Remember, she wants to take it slow.

There she is, talking to Sango and now she's blushing and…

Kagome knows. She knows. Oh gods, she knows I'm planning something.

 ** _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._**

Oh, come on Sango. Can't you just stay out of it!?

Well, its already out in the open. That should make it easier, right?

 ** _"Come with me, idiot. Got somethin' to show ya."_**

Oh great fucking job you fucking gods damned moron.

Why did you have to go and insult her? **_WHY_**?!

She's still smiling. How the fuck is she _still_ smiling after _**that**_?!

Well, the moment is ruined before it even begins.

Let's just get this over with.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There was a period of about a week where stuff wasn't being reported. Several chapters were posted during this time so if you're following circle back.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Gods, she's so beautiful.

I mean, really. Just…just _look_ at her.

Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel?

I totally chickened out of showing her the house and took her to where we first met instead, fully intending to tell her how much I've changed and shit when low and behold I'm a fucking coward. Who'd have thought? Why is charging into battle so easy but saying three simple words I've thought a million times is the most terrifying thing I've ever tried to do. She seems perfectly content to just let me hold her though. Gods, how I've missed her. I'm still afraid I'll wake up and find out this is just a dream or that I've truly gone crazy. Wait, she's talking. Shit, I've not been listening. SHIT, she's waiting for me to say something! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Just nod, alright. Just nod and then if that's the right response she'll settle down.

That was not the **_right_** response. She looks pissed. Shit, what did she say? Just be honest, tell her you were just lost in the moment or something sappy. That'll make her either happy or terrified. Or…ya know, just stay silent because you're a giant wuss.

She's still pissed, do something. You will not fuck this up, ya hear me?! STOP FUCKING THIS UP!

 ** _"Sorry, I zoned out for a sec. What'd you ask me?"_**

Okay, she seems to be considering this and…. she smiling, okay pay attention this time. She's asking you whether you've been ignoring her on purpose. Oh, fucking great, and you nodded when she asked. I mean it's true but still you should follow it up with something more than just nodding.

 ** _"It wasn't like I wanted to. You were always so busy."_**

Ah, hell. That's just…that's just a gods damned lie. Why can't you just apologize like a normal human being? Why are you making this so much worse?

 ** _"I didn't mean that. I…I was just scared I'd mess things up like I'm doing now."_**

Okay that's better. Aw hell yes, she's smiling and…wait, what's she doing. Oh gods, she's going to kiss me! SHE'S GOING TO KISS ME! I mean we've kissed before why am I so excited? Okay, so we like kissed exactly three times. All three under extremely stressful situations. Am I a good kisser? Am I? AM I? Gods I hope I am.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

My mother used to say, back when bad shit happened, that someday I'd look back and understand why everything happened the way it did. At the time I didn't understand what she meant. After she died, it made even less sense. I mean, a century of fighting for survival day in and day out was a living hell. Then I met Kikyo and I thought I understood then. I had even pieced together all the bullshit in my life in my mind so it led me to her. Then even that went to shit and I died, or at least I thought I had.

An angel woke me. She became my friend and through her I met others and found a place that I belong. Something I've never had, not even when my mother was alive. All the craziness in my life made me appreciate that gift and it hit me. I understood. If all those years of being on my own, all the heartache and pain, made me realize a good thing when I found it. Not saying I always saw it right away. I'm not dense but I am a dick and a selfish bastard but Kagome...she didn't blame me for it. Oh sure we fight like cats and dogs, I'll be an ass, rude and obnoxious as always but she never tried to change me and she understood why I'm the way I am because she loved me...no strings attached.

When she was taken from me, all that I had taken for granted when she was here was ripped away from me and again, anything I thought I understood went down in flames. I thought she would always be with me but for three incredibly painful years, she was gone out of my life, just like that.

Three months ago she fell back into my life as suddenly and unexpectedly as the first time. Once I got my head out of my ass, my life became perfect until now. I thought I understood again.

Now I'm back to _fucking_ square _one_!

 **SHE WON'T STOP FUCKING CRYING ALL THE TIME! SHE'S BEEN EATING ENOUGH FOOD TO FEED THE ENTIRE VILLAGE THEN BARFING THE NEXT MORNING! WHAT DO YOU _EXPECT_ WHEN YOU EAT THAT MUCH?! OF _COURSE_ YOU'RE GUNNA GET FUCKING _SICK_!**

Don't get me wrong. I mean, up until now these past few months have been the _best_ fucking days of my life. We've been at it like rabbits and _nothing_ is better than the smell of me all over her. Better even than ramen and ramen is ramen is _ramen_ , ya know? Lately it's been stronger than usual, if that's even possible, and then she's been...she's been...oh my gods. **_OH MY GODS_**!


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

 ** _OH MY GODS!_** _She_ _can't_ … _I'm going to be_ … ** _OH MY GODS_**!

Does _she_ even know?!

Shit, I'm going to be sat so **_fucking_** hard for this. I didn't even _think_ …

Holy fucking shit. I can't be a father! I'm…I'm…well **_me_**!

Not that I don't _want_ a brat, just that well…I mean I'm a _hanyou_ here.

How am I going to hold a baby with _claws_!? I'll hurt it or I'll drop it or I'll...I'll…

 ** _OH MY GODS_**! What if _it_ has claws!? It's going to tear Kagome to _shreds_!

 _Fuck that_ , let's focus on the here and now.

What if something attacks them when I'm gone on an exorcism!?

Sango has **_three_** babies and Kaede is **_ancient_**. How are _they_ going to protect her?

I need to make her a firerat.

She needs to be wearing a firerat.

 ** _Where is she_**?! She needs to be wearing my firerat robe like… ** _now_**.

 ** _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_**

I don't think she even _knows_. What the hell am I going to tell her!?

 _'Hey Kagome, I knocked you up! Surprise!'_

Oh, I am getting sat **_SO_** hard when she finds out.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

 ** _"I CAN'T WEAR THAT! IT'S TOO BIG! I'LL LOOK RIDICULOUS!"_**

 _"YOU'LL WEAR IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR IT! DON'T THINK I WON'T!"_

 ** _"DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!"_**

 _"YOU CAN SIT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU'RE GUNNA WEAR IT!"_

 ** _"GET OFF ME! I'M NOT INVALID, JUST PREGNANT! I DON'T NEED IT!"_**

 _"STOP. FIGHTING. ME. ON. THIS!"_

 ** _"NO!"_**

 _"YOU'LL THANK ME WHEN THE VILLAGE CATCHES ON FREAKING FIRE OR WHEN A DEMON ATTACKS YOU!"_

 ** _"WHEN, EXACTLY, HAS THE VILLAGE CAUGHT ON FIRE?! AND I'LL JUST ALWAYS CARRY MY BOW! YOU'RE FREAKING OUT OVER NOTHING! GET OFF!"_**

 _"OH, I'M FREAKING OUT OVER NOTHING HUH_ _?! **I** CAUGHT THE VILLAGE ON FIRE BACK WHEN I STOLE THE JEWEL! **I** ATTACKED THE VILLAGE AND...'_

 **Noooooooooooooooo**! Don't bring _her_ up you fucking idiot! Stop! Stop! **_Stop_**!

" _AND YEAH **THAT** HAPPENED SO PUT. IT. ON!"_

 ** _"OH FOR THE LOVE OF...GET. OFF. ME!_** ** _THERE'S NO JEWEL NOW SO THE LIKELIHOOD OF ANYONE DESTROYING THE VILLAGE FOR NO REASON IS LIKE ZERO, ZILCH, NOT HAPPENING!"_**

 _"ARE YOU BLIND OR JUST PLAIN STUPID!? DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM THREE YEARS AGO?!"_

What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?! Can't back down now. This is too important.

 _"VILLAGES GET ATTACKED ALL THE TIME! FUCK, I'M SURPRISED THERE'S ANYONE STILL ALIVE IN YOUR ERA SO MANY PEOPLE GET KILLED EVERYDAY!"_

 ** _"You're being ridiculous! I'M JUST PREGNANT! I can still fight, ya know!"_**

 _"Oh hells no! You're not doing any fighting, not anymore. You're gunna be lucky if I even let you leave the hut!"_

As soon as that left my mouth, I knew I was fucked.

 ** _"Is that so?!"_**

Well, too late to turn back now.

 _"Yeah that's right! You ain't doing jack shit!"_

" _ **OSWARI**_!"

Saw that coming.

 _"YOU CAN'T PREDICT THE FUTURE KAGOME! IT'S TOO FUCKING DANGEROUS! WEAR THE FUCKING ROBE!"_

 _ **'"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?"**_

 _"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"_

Ah, shit. Didn't meant to say that.

OH GODS! SHE'S _CRYING_!

 _WHY_ IS SHE CRYING!?

FIX IT! FIX IT! FIX IT!

 _"Kagome, don't cry! Shhh...please...please don't cry. I...I...just...and...and now..."_

Wait...she's putting on the robe.

Ah _hell_ yeah, she's putting on the robe.

I'm chalking this up as a win.

Inuyasha 1. Kagome...uh...yeah...

You know what?

Doesn't matter who wins.

I got what I wanted.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Gods, I hate this stupid thing. It doesn't breath at _all_ and I'm sweating like a motherfucker.

Women in the village thought I was soooo ' _cute'_ because I was fussing over Kagome and had her wear my robe.

Like I _wouldn't_ , she's carrying my kid! I'll _never_ understand women, I swear.

Anyway, they all came together and made me this blasted thing.

I mean, I can't go around buck naked and I don't have any other clothes so I got no choice but to wear it.

Oh you bet your ass, I have _tried_ to figure out how to get a new firerat robe made.

Kagome needs one and the kid'll need one but until then…I get _this_ because hell will freeze over before I let her take it off.

It's worth it though.

I mean, I didn't think I could love this woman any more than I did but damn, if I was _ever_ wrong.

She's definitely starting to show. She looks more beautiful with each passing day.

I keep trying to tell her that. How happy I am, how beautiful she looks, how much I love her but she doesn't seem to appreciate it when I do.

And here she comes. I swear, I feel like the luckiest fucking guy in the world.

 ** _"You're putting on some weight, Kagome!"_**

I mean, I'm fucking _thrilled_. That means the baby is healthy and Kagome's getting what she...what she...

Ah, **_shit_**. I know _that_ look.

 _Oh_ _**noooooo**..._

Now that I think about it, I _maybe_ should've said that differently.

Oh gods, if looks could kill, I'd be fucking _dead_ right now.

 _And_...here it comes. The tears _and_...

" _ **OSWARI**_!"

Yeah, kinda deserved that one.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

Well I'll be _damned_.

 ** _THAT BASTARD BROUGHT ME TWO MOTHERFUCKING FIRERAT ROBES._**

I haven't gone soft, trust me, but I'll even admit the tiny one _is_ fucking adorable.

Fuck, this is so _fucking_ weird.

Since _when_ does he give a shit about _me_?

I tried to goad him into fighting me, just to make things less uncomfortable.

I really did but wouldn't ya know it, bastard didn't rise to the bait!

I bet it's not even about me.

Rin loves Kagome, she knows I've been looking and Sesshomaru can't say no to Rin.

Look at that asshole talking to Kagome. What're they even talking about?

WAIT! WHAT THE **_FUCK_**!?

OH **_HELLS_** NO.

 ** _"Inuyasha! He isn't going to do anything! Stop overreacting!"_**

OVERREACTING! I'M **_OVERREACTING_**!?

THIS ASSHOLE HAS TRIED TO WIPE ME OFF THE MAP SINCE I WAS BORN!

What makes you think he wouldn't try to kill my kid!

 ** _"Brother I…"_**

No _fucking_ clue what he's saying.

Kinda went blank after he called me ' _brother'_.

They're both looking at me like I should respond.

 _Shit_. I missed something **big** if Kagome's expression is any indicator.

Okay…well...can't say I wasn't paying attention.

 ** _"Keh. Whatever."_**

Alright and he's nodding _and_ ….

He's going over to Rin. **_Good_**.

Fucking asshole needs to stay far, **_far_** away from Kagome.

Ah hell, Kagome's going on about how much I've grown and how she's proud of me.

Yeah…I missed something big. Now how do I get Kagome to tell me what it was…


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

Well, _apparently_ I'm Sesshomaru's beta now.

Don't know what that fucking entails but there ya go.

I mean, I'm kinda pissed I agreed to that. Well if you can count what I said as _agreeing_ to it.

Rin and Kagome seem to think I did because they won't stop prattling on about how happy they are about it.

Can't really take it back now.

It's getting late, I wonder where Kagome is. She shoulda been back from Sango's by now.

Sleep in trees and upright my whole fucking life but now I can't sleep unless she's…

Huh, her scent is kinda stale. She's not in the village.

WAIT! SHE'S NOT IN THE VILLAGE!?

How the fuck did I miss that?!

 ** _YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT WOMAN!_**

 ** _STOP FUCKING AROUND!_**

 ** _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._**

Okay, she went this way…why would she…

 _No_. Oh gods no.

Why _there_?!

Why would she…does she…is she going to…

 ** _Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods._**

I can't…she _wouldn't_ …

You better still be there Kagome because YOU'RE IN **_SO_** MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE!


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Not a lot of things scare me. When you've been around as long as I have and been through what I've been through, you kinda become numb. Everyone's gunna die so why fear it, ya know what I mean. I've seen people grow old and die. I've killed humans and demons alike. I've literally been skewered before and suffered nearly every type of injury imaginable. Pain doesn't even really phase me anymore.

So when I say I'm literally paralyzed with fear right now, you've gotta see the big picture to understand why that's such a big deal. All I can do is watch her. I see her sitting on the lip of the well, looking down into it with tears streaming down her face and I realize that I've _never_ really been scared before. I thought I was afraid every time one of my friends almost died or when I was left alone as a child. I was wrong. It felt _nothing_ like this. I guess anxiety and grief aren't the same thing as fear, although they could give it a run for its money. There aren't even words to describe how I feel right now.

I thought everything was going pretty well. I mean, we're…we're having a kid together and I thought she was happy.

What did I do wrong? That's a stupid question, I do everything wrong.

Is she regretting coming back?

Is she going to go through and never come back?

She wouldn't do that to me, right? That isn't her way.

I know in my heart she wouldn't do that. She'd never betray me like that. I've…I've got to believe there is something else going on here. I'm moving as slowly and quietly as I can. If I startle her, she may fall into the well by accident and I can't allow that to happen. I _can't_ lose her again. I may have survived the whole Kikyo thing relatively unscathed but losing Kagome would absolutely destroy me.

When I speak her name, she's jumps a little but thankfully slides off the well and launches into my arms. I can't help but gently pull her away from the well and hold her a little tighter as I do. She's murmuring about missing her family and wishing they would be here, especially with her being pregnant and all. She's telling me how much she loves me and asking if I'll stay with her. That she doesn't want to leave the meadow just yet. Hearing all that I understand why she came here. She wanted to be closer to them. I'm surprised she can't feel or hear my heart beating out of my chest. I'm not one for being dramatic but I seriously feel like I'm about to pass out and my knees are going weak from relief. She doesn't want to leave me, she isn't regretting any of this. She just misses her family, which I understand. I miss them too. Even the old man.

Well…there is another place I could take her that'd be like home and won't give me a heart attack and maybe...maybe later I can try to send a message to her family by dropping something down the well. A note or something. I just…she just needs to be more careful and not do this again, _ever_. At least, not alone.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

It's the most amazing sound I've ever heard in my life but I'm kinda freaking the fuck out. The first time I heard it I was _so_ fucking excited. I literally just laid my head on Kagome's stomach and listened for hours. In that moment, I knew that I'd use Kagome as a human _fucking_ shield if it meant protecting that little shit. Okay, not _really_ but you know what I mean. I knew and still know that I'd die before I let anything happen to it. I'm sure Kagome feels the same way. She's almost died for me how many times, so I can't even imagine how much of a pain in the ass that's going to be keeping her from throwing herself on _that_ sword. Oh, it's going to be the most spoiled kid if it's kind in _history_ , although it may be the _only_ one if it's kind in history. Never heard of another half-demon having their own kids in all my life and it's been a _long_ fucking life. All I know is that I made a promise to myself to make damn _fucking_ sure it'd never want for anything or feel alone in the world like I did. It would always know what it felt like to be loved and would _never_ end up like me. Gods help it if it's a girl.

Recently though all I can think is ' _oh gods this is really happening_ ' shortly followed by ' _what the fuck am I going to do_!?'

It's a weird mix of a dream come true and my worst nightmare.

On the one hand, it's a baby, _my_ baby, which is something I never thought I'd ever get. On the other hand, women die in childbirth _all_ the time. I could lose one or both quicker than I can send the wind scar flying. Would I be able to _look_ at it, much less _love_ it if it takes Kagome away from me? I...I don't know. I hope I never have to find out.

I don't know what type of father I'll make.I mean, I'm really not the affectionate lovey dovey type. I'm rude, violent and...well, _me_. Kagome knows what I'm worried about and she tried to comfort me. She can read me like a book, she knows just what to say...well _usually._ Pregnancy is a _bitch_ and she has been been heavy _, **heavy**_ handed with the sit spell recently. Not that I can _yell_ at her or fight back anymore. I did... _once_... and that did **_not_** , I repeat did **_not_** , end well for me. Kagome didn't kill me, but I thought Sango might based on how hard Hirakotsu came down on my head. Some fucking help the monk was. He just sat there laughing like a jackass.

Anyway, yeah, it's getting to be about that time and as much as I want to get it over and done with, I kinda hope to put it off as long as possible.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

Man, I hate this fucking market. If Miroku wasn't the worst at picking this shit out, I wouldn't have bothered but what Kagome wants Kagome gets and she wants oranges. Oh, can't be just _any_ oranges. _Oh_ _no_. It has to be those _specific_ stupid fucking oranges that smell a _certain_ stupid fucking type of way or else she won't eat it. I tried to pick oranges from a tree. Took most of the day to go get them too. They say they grow on trees but they don't tell you _where_. But fuck, even if I had to travel at least they're _free_ but oh no, those just make her turn green. I mean, this late in the game I can't really just _stop_ getting them for her even if that means I'm having to leave the village more often to get things to trade for these stupid fucking orange pieces of shit. Shit that's expensive as fuck by the way. Stupid woman. Don't care what she says I'm planting a fucking tree so next time she's pregnant, I'm prepared. Knowing her it'll probably be some _other_ fucking thing she wants and then we'll have a damn orange tree that probably won't even grow any fucking oranges and just sit there looking ugly and as I'm the farthest thing from a farmer it'll probably die and then I'll be the one digging it up. Maybe I'll just save myself the trouble.

The biggest bullshit of all is that I keep having to send Miroku over to barter with people to get these damn things while I hang out on the edge like some weird creeper. Some people will trade with me directly but most won't. At least they haven't run me out of town yet. Kagome is _never_ coming here without me. I don't trust these assholes not to attack her and I especially don't want her bringing the kid. Not until it can protect itself anyway and even then, not happening.

 ** _"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"_**

Wait, is that Shippo? Hey it is Shippo. That's weird. What's he…

Wait...

If he's come all this way that must mean…

 ** _FUCK THIS! I GOTTA GO!_**


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

 _Don't transform._

 _Don't transform._

 _Don't transform._

It doesn't matter how many times I say it, I can feel my control slipping even though I'm clutching onto Tessaiga so hard I'm surprised the damn useless thing hasn't snapped in half. Gods help us if it does because the smell of her blood and tears and the sound of her screams is getting to me. I don't really like to admit it, which may sound weird given my whole ' _become a full demon'_ phase, but I do a lot of _dog_ things. I shake myself off when I get wet. I scratch my ears with my foot. I _growl_. But...I've _never_ felt the full force of canine instincts until this moment right here. My blood is screaming for me to rip something to shreds, to protect my mate and kill anyone that gets in my way. I don't like thinking of it that way. _Mate_ I mean. Maybe it's because I was raised by humans, I dunno, but the word _mate_ that's bouncing around in my head right now is making me sick. You'd think I'd be more comfortable about it given that I've kinda embraced that side of me but for some fucking reason, I'm just _not_. Anyway, I refuse to welcome my kid into the world by murdering everyone in the village. I know for a fact that she'd force herself to help me regain control while in full blown fucking labor which is the _last_ thing I want. I have a feeling _I_ wouldn't kill her but _she'd_ kill herself doing that. Doesn't even make any sense anyhow. You'd think instincts would know _why_ Kagome's screaming that way but maybe...maybe _that's_ the problem. My stupid fucking demon blood wants to make sure she's protected when she's vulnerable. That'd make a lot more sense than what I've been... _oh_ **_fuck_.**

 _Don't transform._

 _Don't transform._

 _Don't transform._


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

 _Don't fall asleep. You have to stay in control. Don't fall asleep._

It's been fucking _hours_. Hours of hearing her screams, hours of smelling her blood and tears, hours of fear that I could lose control anytime now. I can't leave her but I'm spending too much energy fighting this. Everything is blurring together, from my losing the battle inside me or just because I'm so fucking tired I can't tell. By now, everyone in the village is giving me a wide birth so I know the markings on my face are probably there and my eyes may even be red. _Shit_ , I mean, I know I've been rocking while clutching my sword so maybe everyone just knows to leave me the hell alone and can't say I disagree with their judgment at the moment.

It's just... _fuck_...it's taking _too_ long.

Sango _never_ took this long, even with the twins.

Somethings _wrong_. I _know_ it is.

They'd _tell_ me if something was wrong, wouldn't they?

Oh gods, I'm going to be sick.

I know its not normal for the man to be in there when the baby's born. It's not _proper_ or some bullshit. The only reason I haven't busted in there is because I'm afraid that I'll transform. Otherwise, I'd say to hell with all that shit. I swear though, if the scent of death even so much as dares seep into her natural scent I'm raising _hell_. I just _can't_...

Oh gods, it's gotten quiet in there.

 _Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic._

Can't go in there ready to murder the hag.

Can't hear shit! Dammit.

Blood's pounding in my ears so hard I can't hear anything.

 _Oh gods..._

 _Don't transform. Don't transform. Don't transform._

Okay, take a deep breath. See it's all good.

It doesn't smell like death...it smells like...like...

 _Us_.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

Mastering Tessaiga. Saving the lives of my friends. Defeating Naraku.

None of it compares to this.

 _She_ is my greatest achievement. Didn't do all that much to get her here. Kagome gets all the credit for that. I mean it in the more broad sense, like..well...damn, what was it Sota called it way back? In his video game things...what was it? Oh. Like I've gained a level or something. I dunno, doesn't matter what it was. All that matters is her. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. She's perfect in every way. She looks so much like Kagome except for a little thing or two. I'm not even mad she has my ears, although it'll make her life way harder than it needs to be. She's got a little white strip in her black hair, another little piece of me, and Kagome's blue eyes. Now all she needs is a name.

I don't want to be in charge of naming her. My family doesn't exactly name their kids good. Sesshomaru's name basically means killer and my name literally means half-dog. Like what the fuck, right? Was it really necessary to make my life _that_ much harder? Why _that_ name? It's so _stupid_. So yeah, I don't fucking trust myself to name my kid. For all I know I name it something that comes back and bites me in the ass.

Gods, she's so _small_. I literally can fit her in between the palms of my hands like a weird sandwich thing from Kagome's time. Just look at _that_! I mean, I probably shouldn't be doing this but it's so fucking cute. I'm not going to drop her or anything and I'm supporting her tiny little itty bitty baby head like Kagome told me to so I don't see the harm in it. Maybe...we could name her something like Kozakura or Sayuri. Tiny flowers as pretty as she is.

 _"Hey Kagome, what're we gunna name her?"_

 ** _"I know what I want to name her but I want your permission first."_**

 _"Why the hell do you need my permission to name her? I already told ya to do it."_

 ** _"Well...fine then. Her name is Izayoi."_**

Every time I think I couldn't love Kagome any more, she keeps surprising me. The waning moon. My mother. It's perfect. Why didn't I think of that?


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 _ **Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods.**_

Where the fuck is she?!

I can smell her. She's nearby but fuck she's fast.

Unfortunately, she's fucking faster than me.

How far can she really have gotten?! She's not even a year old!

Gods, we're so _fucking_ screwed!

Kagome is going to fucking kill me. Hell, I'm going to kill myself!

She told me not to put her down in the forest but did I listen?

 _Nooooo_...of course not. It's _**me**_.

I wanted her to get to know nature. How was I supposed to know she'd take off.

Okay...I knew she'd take off, just didn't realize how _fast_ she was.

 _ **"Izayoi! Where are ya!? Come back here!"**_

Oh yeah laugh it up you little shit.

You just gave away your position.

 _And_...

DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!

She was _just_ fucking here!

Oh, I am getting sat _**so** _ hard if Kagome finds out.

Thank gods Izayoi can't talk yet, watch her first word be something bad I said.

Or worse yet, watch it be **_sit_**.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

 _"Yeah, you better keep walking! I'll kick your ass with a baby. I don't give a **fuck**!"_

I don't know _how_ I let Miroku convince me to take her to the market with us. As if I don't get enough stares as it is! I knew this was a terrible idea but then he was taking his kids and I didn't want Izayoi to feel left out or like I was leaving her behind on purpose and...and well, what the fuck was I _supposed_ to say?! Can't come out and tell her that people hate people like us! That people hate me for being who I am. We're trying really fucking hard to make sure she doesn't feel any different. We'll deal with it when she gets older but for now, she needs to...

 _"Miroku, I swear to gods if you don't stop fucking laughing I'll kick your ass! It wasn't funny!"_

Pay attention to your own kids, bouzu. I swear that guy can be a total...

 _ **"Ass!"**_

Oh gods no.

 _"Gah! Don't say that! That's not a nice...oh dammit Miroku! Shut the fuck...wait, Izayoi...don't..."_

 _ **"Dammit, 'Oku! Fuck!"**_

Oh, kill me now.

 _"Bad Izayoi. Don't say that! Bad!"_

As if we aren't getting enough stares. If they weren't glaring at me for being a demon, now they're glaring at me for being a terrible father. Can't say I blame them right now.

Oh no. Not that. _Anything_ but that.

 _"Ah hell, don't cry! Oyaji isn't saying you'_ _re bad, just the words!"_

 _ **"Ah hell, Oyaji."**_

Okay...I just need to stop talking. Wait, that's an idea!

 _"How about this?! Let's play the quiet game, huh?! Let's do...Miroku I swear if you don't stop laughing I'm going to teach your kids all the swear words I know and tell Sango it was you."_

 _"I would worry my friend if there was even the slightest chance that would actually fool anyone."_

 _"You prick...wait, dammit_ _, shit, no! No!"_

Oh my gods, Kagome is going to kill me.

Why the hell didn't I let her take off the beads!?


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

I'm not the submissive type. I could be run straight through and it'd be a cold day in hell before I stand down. But...all she has to do is run her fingers down my chest or touch my ear just the right way and I'm putty in her hands. Whatever she wants to do I'll do and there isn't a damn thing I can do to fight it...not that I'd want to.

No one understands how two people who fight as much as we do can even stand to be in the same room together, much less be married...but they don't know that the same level of intensity follows us home and we work out our frustrations in ways I'd only ever dreamed about.

Still, damn woman could definitely sit me less. Not my fault Izayoi punched the shit out of that kid. I only started teaching her how to fight so she could defend herself.

"What the **_hell_** Kagome? What's your fucking problem? I didn't...didn't..."

As her lips gently caress my neck, my resistance crumbles as my eyes drift closed because she knows all it takes is one soft touch and I'll do whatever the fuck she wants.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 ** _Fuck_**. What fresh hell is this?

I _knew_ I should've planted a fucking orange tree. 

I fucking knew it.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

 _ **"Oyaji, where do babies come from?"**_

 _Nooooooooooooooo_.

 _"Go ask Mama."_

Please. _Please_ for the love of all that is holy, go ask Kagome you little...

 _ **"No, I wanna ask you."**_

Of course she wants to ask me. Oh fucking dammit. Why me?!

 _"Uh, so..."_

Shit, okay so big parenting moment.

Lie your ass off or tell her the truth.

 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

I go with...you know what? Fuck it. I'm not going to lie to her.

" _So...sometimes,uh, when mommies and daddies love each other they..."_

 _ **"Does this have to do with those noises you guys make sometimes?"**_

Oh my god, no. I don't want to ask but...

 _"Uh, what noises, kid?"_

" _ **Well, sometimes you guys make noises when you think I'm asleep and you give Mama really long hugs."**_

Oh my god, this cannot be happening. Please tell me this isn't real.

 _"That's, uh...that's where babies come from, I guess."_

Leave it at that. Please, please leave it at that.

 ** _"From hugs?"_**

Oh god, soooo... to lie or not to lie?

 _"Sure...from, uh, special hugs."_

 ** _"And noises?"_**

OH MY GOD!


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

 _..._ Oh _wow_...

...Sango's pregnant _too_ you say...

...Yeah, they'll be the same age...

...How _fun_...

...Tell me more...

...About _two_ of the most lethal women in the village...

...Being this way...

...At the _same_ time...

...We're all gunna _fucking **die**_...


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

This ain't so bad. Maybe I was being overly dramatic. I mean, they're just pregnant. It's not like they're different people or nothing. I just…

 ** _"INUYASHA OSWARI!"_**

 _"What did I do?!"_

 _" **You were staring at me!"**_

 _"What the f- uhhhh….So, what? I can't look at you now?"_

 _And_ …now she's crying. Sango isn't this way at all. _She_ never has these massive freaking mood swings and she's had more kids. Tried to bring that up once, did **_not_ ** end well. I repeat, DID NOT END WELL.

 _"Just come here. Why don't we go to the Sacred Tree, huh? Just you and me?"_

 ** _"Okay…I'm sorry. I just…I feel really self-conscious and you were staring at me and frowning and…"_**

 _"Why do you always gotta know what I'm thinking, huh? Come here, stupid. Ain't nothing wrong with ya."_

See and now all is right with the world and… _wait_ , what's she doing?

 _No. No. No_. **_No_**.

 _"Kagome, why the **fuck** did you break the beads!?"_


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT MY BEST CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN MAKING KAGOME SUCH A BITCH RECENTLY AND I WANTED TO BACKTRACK ON THAT A LITTLE. SO APOLOGIES AND ONWARD FRIENDS!

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL!? I told you I didn't want them off!"_**

 _"I didn't mean...I feel like such a bitch and I...I just keep saying it and I don't want to anymore."_

Well, _**fuck**_. What am I supposed to say to _**that**_?

Also, **_why_ ** do I want them on again?

I don't know who I'm trying to kid. I know why I want them. I mean, there's been a shit load of times they'd come in handy in battle and when I've gone off the deep end but most importantly, they're _proof_ I belong to her. That I belong _somewhere_. When she was gone, they were _proof_ that she actually existed. It meant we were still connected even if she wasn't here with me. Without them...I just...feel... _lost_.

 ** _"You're not a bitch, Kagome. It's fine"_**

 _"No it's not. I'll...I'll fix them. I didn't mean to break them like that, just was going to break the spell so you could still keep the beads like you wanted and they just kinda snapped but I...I got something for you that might be just as good."_

Wait, she's taking something out of her pocket. What the hell are those? Are those...

 _"I, um...I traded for these a little while ago..."_

 ** _"Okay. What're they for?"_**

 _"It's what married people do in my time._ _I'll wear one and you wear one too. It tells the world we belong to each other. "_

Okay, I've got to admit. That's better than something that sends me slamming to the ground but...

Well, _dammit_ a ring just isn't the same.

A _ring_ didn't bring us together.

It was the jewel and those _stupid_ motherfucking beads.

But I won't lie. I like that she'll have something that marks her as mine.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

* * *

 _"CAUGHT YOU, OYAJI! I CAUGHT YOU!"_

 **"Oh _no_! You _did_! Now _you_ run and I'll count."**

I think she was just faster than me because she was small or maybe I was outta shape. Who knows? She's sure as hell not as fast as me now. For the most part being a dad isn't all that bad. Yeah there are times I want to ring her little neck but times like these definitely make up for it. Wait, shit. It's been longer than ten. Oh well, a few extra seconds won't hurt. How far could she really...

 _"Oyaji! Look there's toys down here and CANDY!"_

Down here? Wha-oh. Oh no! **FUCK**! I've never even thought to check and see whether...oh god no.

 ** _"Izayoi! Don't go down there! Stop! STOP!"_**

I can't hear her. Oh god. I..I can't smell her either. I'm gunna be sick.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

* * *

How am I going to tell Kagome?

 _ **Fuck**_. How am I going to live with _myself_?

She's gone. If I had...If I...

Doesn't really matter what I shoulda done different...  
One of us is going to have to go through to find her.

It's been hours...hours _and_ hours _and_ hours. Kagome'll come looking for us soon.

I can't just stay here waiting all night. She...she needs to know.

I can't make myself go in. I...I won't leave her, not right now. If I couldn't get back...

At least...at _least_ if she goes through she'll have her family if she gets...if she can't...

Fuck, I knew this was all too good to be true.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I did something to fuck this up.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

* * *

Kagome...she _needs_ to know.

If I jump through the well, well first off it might not even work and second...if I couldn't get back...

At least...at _least_ if she goes through she'll have her family if she gets...if she can't...

There are worse things than being alone. I can't...I can't be selfish here.

If Izayoi doesn't come back...Kagome'll have to try to go get her.

And then I'll be back to square one...but this time I did it to myself.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

* * *

 _Oh_...this day just keeps getting better...or more accurately worse...much, _much_ worse.

This should've been a good day... _such_ a good day.

 _Three_ sets of heartbeats, one more than there was this morning.

Kagome. Baby one and now...baby _two_.

It shoulda been a good day but _now_...

Now there's just one more person I might lose today.  
Just one more.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

 _ **"Kagome...I...uh, so..."**_

Four little lives. _**Four**_.

My family.

Here one day, gone the next.

How...I can't...but...she's gotta go...it's...it's for the best.

Because there are more important things than worrying about being alone.

 _ **"So...um...a few...a few..."**_

I know I've said men don't cry unless someone dies... _but_ I say this counts as well as anything.

I can't stop the tears anymore than I can change the fact I've fucked up.

 _ **"Izayoi...she...I didn't...she's, um..."**_

 _Wait_...is _that_?

 _"Oyaji! Mama! Guess where I've been!"_

ARE YOU _**FUCKING** _ KIDDING ME?!

I am going to _fucking **murder** _ that little shit!

Okay, not really but _**holy fucking shit**_ , I don't know what I woulda done if...

God I _really_ fucking hate that well and now I've got a bigger problem.

If Izayoi was able to go through and come back, Kagome'll want to try it too.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

* * *

She wants us all to go together. She keeps saying she's sure it'll work but...

 _"Kagome, please, please don't."_

 ** _"If she got through and came back, then we all should be able to do it."_**

 _"Do you even know how many times I jumped in there?!"_

 _ **"You've said every three days, I remember."**_

 _"Hundreds of times! Hundreds of times where it wouldn't let me through! What if it doesn't let me go with you? What if you can't come back!?"_

 _ **"I will always come back to you. Always."**_

 _"Kagome...please...please don't...it won't let me through. I know it won't."_

 _" **You'll be holding us. We won't let go and if it won't let you through, we'll come straight back alright?"**_

 _"Do you promise? If it doesn't let me through, you'll come back?"_

 _ **"I will never leave you again if I can help it. You're stuck with me."**_

 _"Okay...I just...okay..."_

Okay, deep breath. It'll work. It'll work.

One. 

_Two_. 

**_Three_**.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

* * *

 _ **Oh my god!**_

 _Why_ did I want kids again?!

Izayoi has _never_ been as much trouble as these two little fuckers.

They're like….like… _shit_ , what did Kagome say again?

Oh! They're like two little energizer bunnies…or was it energy bunnies?

Well fuck, I can't remember.

Damn, she showed me the commercial and everything.

All I know is they just keep going and going and going and...

I can't take it anymore.

 _ **"Hey! Who wants to go see Grandma, huh? Don't you want to go see Grandma?"**_

Please for the love of god go see Grandma.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

* * *

" ** _INUYASHA_**!"

Oh shit. Not good.

 ** _"CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THE HELL MY FOUR YEAR OLD SON GOT A HOLD OF THIS?!"_**

 _Wait_ , what the _fuck_ is that? I can't even…oh, oh **_no_**.

Does _she_ even know what that is?!

Well…at _least_ the damn thing is still in the wrapper.

Could've been worse.

Could've been used.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

* * *

There are some moments where I think being a parent isn't all that bad. They are always happy to see you, they love on you and kiss you, their laughter warms your heart and I know I'd kill anyone who ever tried to hurt them. And then there's days like this.

 _"Oyaji, they're monsters. They need to die."_

You're probably thinking, what the fuck happened that Izayoi is potentially plotting to murder her two little sisters. _Well_ , I'll tell you. The twins have recently discovered their sister's _ears_. Took them long enough stupid little shits. They're almost two and they've never made a fuss about them before. They don't _have_ tiny little dog ears, you see, but they do have stark white hair. Kagome's mom says she's been telling people when she takes them out they're _albino_ – whatever that means – but apparently people'll leave them alone if she tells them that so good on her I guess.

 _Anyway_ , shortly after laughing and telling her she can't kill them because they're – ya know – her siblings, she runs off to play and I think what's the worst that can happen? Turns out, I'm just not creative enough.

So that's _why_ I'm currently knee deep in the middle of a dirt pile digging up my two kids who've been buried alive.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

* * *

 _"Was I talking to you snack time helper?! You got some complaint?!"_

I shouldn't be laughing but I can't help it. She looks _just_ like Kagome did when she was gunna sit my ass with her little hands on her hips and everything. Izayoi has recently started preschool - yet another fresh hell from Kagome's era but who am I to complain about free education - and _apparently_ they have all these stupid little roles. Line leader, circle time helper, snack time helper. All these stupid fucking things.

 _Well_ , she has recently taken to wanting to play teacher. I'm _never_ line leader. That's only for _good_ children apparently or at _least_ for 'students' who don't tell her _no_. Let's just say I end up in ' _time out_ ' a lot because I'm the one who has to tell them playing with knives or eating charcoal is not _great_. I don't even know _why_ she includes me – half the time I just kinda end up in the class when I'm just sitting there making sure they don't burn the hut down.

 _Anyway_ , 'snack time helper' just interrupted class to let everyone know it's time to go home and she just pulled that little stunt. I take away two things from this whole fucking teacher stunt she's pulling.

One. She is 100% our daughter and has apparently picked up our worst habits which means we're fucked.

And two. I'm shutting this shit _down_ and _everyone_ is going home. I ain't putting up with that shit.


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry! I had an out of state wedding, Halloween parties and a ton of work! Now I'm back!

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

* * *

 ** _"I HATE YOU!"_**

Okay, kid. Take it down a notch. You _did_ just try to murder your sisters. All _I_ did was take away the privilege to visit grandma for two months and also increase the number of chores you need to do. You still get to have friends over. You still get to go to preschool. I think that's _more_ than fair. Your mom wanted me to spank you and be a lot more assertive. I didn't even raise my _voice_. Do you know how fucking lucky you are kid?!

I'm _never_ going to hit them. Any of them. For any reason. _Ever_. I've gotten enough beatings in my life for the lot of them. I _know_ it sounds stupid but so long as I'm alive they're never going to have to suffer like I did…especially not by my own hand. I've told Kagome the same. She's not to lay a hand on them. There _are_ other ways of punishing a kid. Taking away stuff they enjoy and other things like that. Not being able to visit grandma means no television, no candy, no playgrounds, no trips out on the town, no new clothes and a lot more. Increased chores means more work and less play. It hits her where it hurts without actually hurting her.

So yeah kid, hate me all you want. I don't give a fuck. No matter what happens I still love you and even though it stings to hear you say that now, I know that hatred isn't going to last forever.


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 52**

* * *

Oh _**come on!**_

Not _again._


	53. Chapter 53

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 53**

* * *

For months now I've had to wear that stupid, uncomfortable, nasty crap and for _**what**_?! Didn't do a damn lick of good. I mean, I'm not upset...not _really_. I'm just...well fuck! We already have our hands full with three! How the fuck are we supposed to manage four or god forbid _five_?! I mean...just fuck me man.

I don't think Kagome knows yet but I give it exactly _one_ day before one of those little shits tells her. Given our track record, I don't especially love the idea of being outnumbered even more than I already am. I mean...well just _fuck_.

Better start stocking up on shit to trade or bring to Kagome's mom to sell. We're gunna need fucking oranges. Watch her still make it difficult and refuse to eat oranges from her era. I _knew_ I should've planted that fucking orange tree. God dammit.


	54. Chapter 54

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 54**

* * *

Okay, so you just dig a hole and plop this sucker in right? That doesn't sound too hard. I mean, it's not like planting a seed or something. I've got this thing from her era that's already almost a tree right? How hard can this be?


	55. Chapter 55

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 55**

* * *

Why is it _every_ fucking time I try to do something nice it comes back and bites me in the ass? I mean, seriously _no_ good deed goes unpunished. This is just...such bullshit!

' _Can you get Mama to buy me some peanut butter?'_

What. The. Fuck. Is. _Peanut Butter_?! Like I've heard of peanuts...I think. They're even harder to come by in this era than fucking oranges if what I remember is correct. In this era anyway. I swear to whomever is up there if that shit is as hard to find as jewel shards in hers I'm going to fucking murder someone. Why _peanut butter_ though?! Like now after all this time I've finally planted that damn tree to save myself some time and fucking sanity and now it's some _new_ fresh hell.

I mean...I kinda _have_ to get it for her and thankfully I can go to her era to get it. Just...just... _okay_. She's already freaking me out enough as it is. She isn't barfing as much as she did with the others and her scent is slightly different than it was with the others. And...well _shit_. I mean if peanut butter will fix whatever the fuck it is that's wrong with her than I'll buy every single fucking thing of it I can find.

It's tempting, so _very_ tempting, to ask Kagome's mom to take her to a healer - wait no a _doctor_ \- in her era. I mean, she's craving different things and that other stuff. Something's wrong. I _know_ something's wrong.

I'm being fucking stupid. Its probably nothing and I'm just being paranoid. She'll be fine. She'll be just fine. She'll be fine dammit! Oh god, I wanna hurl.


	56. Chapter 56

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry! Sorry! My life has been absolutely insane recently! I'm going to make a point to post two new chapters every week though from here on out. Promise. Promise.

 **Chapter 56**

* * *

 _I'm_ not being ridiculous. _You're_ being ridiculous. Women crave things because they're missing vitamins or nutrients. Bitch, do you know how much I hover when she's like this? Do you know the amount of liver and meat I've forced down her throat if I thought she smelled like she needed it? She doesn't smell like she needs freaking **_protein_** , she smells _weird_! Listen to the words coming out of my fucking mouth. I don't give a shit that you've birthed and raised two kids on your own.

Not that I _say_ that. Know what I say?

"Well that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks."

But know this much, I'm gunna get to the bottom of this bullshit with or without her help.


	57. Chapter 57

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry - for not funny and somewhat sad chapter!

 **Chapter 57**

* * *

It's human.

 _That's_ why Kagome smells different.

The baby is _human_.

There she is in all her small black and white fuzzy glory.

A perfectly healthy little human girl.

I don't know how the hell to react. On the one hand, I feel better knowing that it's something so simple. On the other, humans are _so_ breakable and their time on earth is so short. I'm _already_ working on finding a way to extend Kagome's lifespan – and I've got a few leads - but with a child, that's an entirely _different_ thing. Do I impose that on her or do I let her make that decision when she's old enough? And then what about her future spouse and children? Am I just gunna create a whole new brand of human? If I just let her be, then her life will be _so_ much easier but also her life will be so much shorter. I'll have to watch her grow old and die while I remain young.

Know what, I'm not going to say anything. This is a good day. The baby is healthy, Kagome is healthy and this conversation can wait until I've wrapped my head around it.

It'll be good.

It'll be fine.

I just need to not pass out.


	58. Chapter 58

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 58**

* * *

Sometimes I really miss sleeping in trees. Somehow – and I'm never really sure why – all three of my girls migrate onto my body during the night like demon inch worms from _hell_. From hell, I tell you.

It doesn't matter how many times I move them. I've tried cuddling them against my chest so they can't move. I've tried holding Kagome against me so they might get the hint they need to sleep elsewhere. I've even tried sleeping in trees and I wake up to one of them balanced precariously on my lap. Doesn't matter what I do or where I go, I always wake up with at least two of the three sleeping somewhere on my body.

On my leg.

On my head.

On my stomach.

 _Somewhere_.

I'd say to hell with it but…but a traitorous part of me really, _really_ likes it while the rest of me is screaming.


	59. Chapter 59

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 59**

* * *

This is some fucking bullshit. She's had all our kids here in _our_ home and now that the fucking baby is human she's wanting to go to a _hospital_ to give birth. It smells like people die there. Every doctor's visit I literally almost have a full flown panic attack just from entering the building. I don't want _her_ there. I don't want my _kids_ there. I don't want my baby _born_ there. What's wrong with our home? She's done just _fine_ there. Plus if she _does_ die in our home then Sesshomaru is there and can bring her back. What're they gunna do here? Not a _damn_ thing is what. But does anyone listen to me anymore? No. No one listens to a fucking concern I have. I'm just some god damn primitive backwards type of…

 ** _"I just…I want Mama there and…and painkillers."_**

Ah _shit_.

Well….hooray hospital I guess.


	60. Chapter 60

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 60**

* * *

Can I just say how completely unappreciated I am? I mean _really_ , this is getting _fucking **old**_. I have spent weeks on end convincing Sesshomaru to commission yet another fire rat robe for my latest offspring and what do I get told when I present it to the mother of my children?

 _"Inuyasha, she's human. It won't work on her."_

I don't give a fuck if it is only used until she's a year old! That's not the point! That material had withstood acid, repaired itself after being torn in half, protected from bombs and gods know what else! Yeah, she's human bitch. Don't you think I _know_ that?! That's why she needs one when she's that small so if the other three get the wrong idea and think the new baby will replace them - something they're already trying to prepare for mutinously among themselves; or if a demon comes and tries to use the baby as leverage; or the hut catches on freaking fire then the baby will be protected. I mean, damn woman. Use your brain for once in your life. Why are you like this?! Is it because I came up with the idea? That I was the one who put in the effort to get this done? I bet if it was your idea you'd be singing my praises but _noooooo_...

 _'Okay, whatever we'll use it as a blanket then.'_

Thank you whatever holy power is out there that I didn't actually say what I wanted to. I might not get sat anymore but there are all sorts of creative ways Kagome's found punish me just as well if not better.


	61. Chapter 61

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 61**

* * *

Why are you the way you are?

I mean _seriously_?! Stubborn little shit. You've _gotta_ take a bath. I _know_ your sense of smell is _just_ as good as mine. I _know_ you _know_ you smell like ass. I don't know _why_ you fight us tooth and nail over this. Every other day you've got to take a bath and yet _somehow_ , it's a surprise. Not just _sometimes_. Oh _no_. It's _always_ a surprise every damn time that you've got to shower and every time you've got to act like it's the worst thing in the entire fucking world. I don't understand it. Just…. _why_ are you the way you are?

Kagome blames it on me.


	62. Chapter 62

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 62**

* * *

The putrid concoction that smelled like a bizarre combination of ass and death is not the only thing my Mother used to do when I was young and sick. She'd sing to me as she'd stroke my hair and tuck me into bed. Her voice was the most beautiful thing. The memory still makes me smile...

So I made the mistake of telling this to Kagome and now she wants me to sing to the twins who've caught some type of cold.

I.

 _Don't_.

 ** _Sing_**.

Bitch, I will make them the tea of many horrors and keep making it until the cows come home but nothing you can say will make me fucking sing to them. They're probably better off without knowing what that sounds like anyway. How do you know I won't sound like a dying animal, huh? Yeah, made you think twice didn't it?

I _mean_ , she's not being _pushy_ per se, she's just doing the thing that she does when I'm not doing what she wants. I _hate_ the thing. Those little hums of disappointment. Those stupid sad, breathy sighs. I hate the thing but the thing ain't gunna work this time, Ka-go-me. This is one battle you're gunna _lose_.


	63. Chapter 63

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 63**

* * *

Oh my gods, they're so pathetic. The way they're whimpering and moaning while their little cheeks are all flushed and they're staring up at me like they know I did something wrong. They get that from their mother. If they felt well enough to stand, they'd have their little hands on their hips just like her. Just...damn. It's not a _crime_ to refuse to sing to my kids. It's _not_. They don't know even know that's an option on the table. They just want to stare at my with their tiny little accusatory stares like they know I'm holding back on them...which I'm _not_. I honestly haven't sung for anyone in more than a century. I might make their tiny ears bleed and then where would we be?

Ah shit, who am I kidding? So...so maybe I sing to them this once. It's not like _anyone_ else is ever going to hear it. So long as the twins keep it to themselves...yeah, that ain't gunna happen. They're gunna tell all their little friends and probably everyone in the village that Daddy sung to them...but is that such a bad thing? Yes? No? Maybe? Swallow my pride for a few minutes to make my poor pathetic spawn feel comforted and loved? I mean...I used to love it but that was when my mother sung to me. Why doesn't _Kagome_ just sing to them instead? Why does it _have_ to be me? Stupid woman. I know she can sing. She sang at that school thing that one time in front of everybody. Why _doesn't_ she just sing to them instead? This is a trap. She's going to record me doing it or something.

Ugh, okay that final pathetic whimper is the last straw. Fine. I'll sing to you little shits but don't think I'm gunna make a habit of it. This is a one time only show and it ain't never happening again, got that?


	64. Chapter 64

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 64**

* * *

 _"Dada, you sing to me?"_

Oh gods no. Not here. Not right now. Miroku is staring at me like I've grown a second head and Sango is grinning at me like this is the best thing she's ever heard.

 _"Maybe later kid."_

Leave it at that. Leave it at that.

 _"No, I want you to sing to me now."_

Oh god. She's using those adorable puppy dog eyes.

Must resist. Must resist. Must resist.

 _"I'm busy right now."_

Oh god, she's escalating puppy dog eyes.

Wait, did she just fake cough?

 _"I don't feel good. You said you sing to me when I feel sick."_

Oh god no.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Okay, so what do I do here?

The cat is obviously out of the bag.

Damn her.

And there's another fake pointed cough.

 _"Maybe later when you go down for a nap."_

There ya go. Delay it. There's...

Wait, what is she doing? That's not your futon kid, good try though.

 _"I'm ready for nap now. You sing to me?"_

Oh god.

Fine, fuck it.

 _"Sure, I'll sing to you but if Aunt Sango or Uncle Miroku ever speak about this again, I will deny this ever happened."_


	65. Chapter 65

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 65**

* * *

I hate going out with Miroku anymore. Like I _really_ hate it. It's like a cold dose of reality where I'm reminded exactly what the world thinks of me and my kind. What they think of my girls. If I had a fucking gold piece for every damn time we appear in the village and some screams ' ** _demon'_** at the very sight of me I would never need to go on these exterminations ever again. I'd be sitting pretty that's for _damn_ sure. I also don't like leaving Kagome alone. Yeah, I trust the villagers but right now she's carrying a human baby. Human. Fuck if I know what fresh hells _that's_ gunna bring. I'll probably break her. It's all fine and good until my dumb ass accidently runs her tiny head into the door frame or something. Probably split her head wide open. Do you know how careful I am with the monk's brats compared to my own? I'm gunna have to relearn everything and oh god, the girls don't even know their own strength. They'll crush her trying to give the new baby a hug or something.

How the hell did I manage to make a _human_ baby? I don't even do shit with Kagome when I'm human to avoid exactly this! She keeps babbling about how genetics is a strange thing but all I can think is that this is complete bullshit. I mean, I don't think Kagome's cheated on me or nothing. I'd smell it on her but…a human child?! Come on. Someone up there hates me. This is payback for all those times I bitched at her for being weak. I bet Kagome did it on purpose. Making a human baby and shit.

Does it work that way?

Nah. That's dumb. She got no control over it.

Still, I'm totally fucked with that little fucker comes along.


	66. Chapter 66

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 66**

* * *

It's fucking driving me crazy. Has been for months...no _years_ now. How the hell am I gunna make Kagome live as long as me?! I mean, shit she's _already_ got a grey hair. Thank god the beads are gone or I'd have made a crater to the center of the earth for bringing _that_ up. Still, like who the fuck am I supposed to ask about this shit? I mean...mother died...and Jeneji's mother is ancient. Maybe there's not a way. Maybe...no. No. I can't think that way. There's gotta be a fucking way and if there's not I'll fucking find one. I'm not losing her again. I can't. I survived the whole Kikyo thing relative unscathed but dammit, if I lost Kagome it'd destroy me. I mean how old is she anyway? She was...like...well shit. I don't even know how fucking old she is. She's in her twenties or something. We've had three kids. She was...eighteen...it's been probably five or six winters since she came back...so...so..like twenty four? Twenty fucking four. So like four decades from now she's dead. _Great_. I look like I'm still young as fuck. I'll probably look barely older than this when she dies...which isn't gunna happen. Imma find a way. Ain't nothing taking her from me again. Not even death.


	67. Chapter 67

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 67**

* * *

I don't know _why_ Sesshomaru keeps hanging around Rin. I guess he feels responsible for her. Closest thing to spawn he has right now. God help any boy that tries to court her, although to be honest most of them are terrified to even glance at her the wrong way. She's getting old enough to be courted too. Well she's _been_ old enough. At least _he_ isn't trying anything creepy. I always wondered about that. Whether one day he'd take her as his mate. That's just…. _nasty_ but it seems like he's sticking with the father routine. The only boy who's been fool enough to try anything is Kohaku. He's started bringing her little trophies from his exterminations. Little things here and there. Boy likes her. I can smell it all over him but shit, if Sesshomaru finds out that that little brat has a thing for her, he's good as dead.

I mean, I _get_ it. No one is _ever_ gunna be good enough for my little girls. _No one_. I guess god help the boy that tries to court them too. Never thought I'd have anything in common with that bastard but there's a first time for everything.


	68. Chapter 68

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 68**

* * *

 _"But I don't **want** another sister."_

Well kid its not like you really get a say in the matter. Fuck, if anyone should be complaining its _me_. I'm totally outnumbered here. I'd like a _boy_ for once dammit. I mean, shit not like we _need_ any more kids but it'd be _nice_ to not be the only one with a dick. Although then he'd be outnumbered too and the girls don't fuck around. He'd be mauled _mercilessly_. Izayoi in particular seems to get into a fight every other day. Little shit. She might as well be a little boy the number of times she's come home covered in mud or gotten in trouble for terrorizing her little sisters. A boy would probably be seen as fair game. That preschool Kagome insists she goes to has threatened to kick her out more than once for starting shit...which I find hilarious. Kids in her era need to man the fuck up. She's been holding back. I know she has. The worst injury she's caused is a bloody nose and the kid had it coming in my opinion. Took me a while but you never insult a woman's appearance man. _Never_. And to be honest, I _like_ that she can hold her own in a fight...although - again - I'm not stupid enough to ever actually say that. Damn kid could learn to hold back though. I keep wanting to train her but Kagome thinks it'd just encourage her. Doesn't she realize that she'll probably need to learn to fight eventually? The world hates her and her kind.

Anyway, you're getting another sister, you little shit.

Just don't try to bury this one.


	69. Chapter 69

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 69**

* * *

 _"I want a tail like Oyaji's"_

What the fuck!? I don't have a tail.

 ** _"Oi! I don't have a tail!"_**

 _"Yes you do! Between your legs. I want one."_

Oh my god, no.

 ** _"You can't have one. You're a girl."_**

 _"But I want one! I want a tail!"_

Oh god. How do I explain this...

 ** _"It's not a tail. It's, uh...boys have one."_**

Please don't make me explain this kid. Please. _Please_ don't.

Oh god, here comes the tantrum.

 _"I want one! I want one! I want **one**!"_

Kagome god dammit stop laughing.

As if this wasn't awkward enough.

 _ **"Its not a tail. Its, uh, called a...oh god...a..."**_

Kagome please save me here. Don't make me say it.

Stupid bitch. You're gunna make _me_ say it, aren't you?

 _ **"It's called a...a penis. Boys, uh, have..."**_

 _"That! I want a penis then."_

OH MY GOD!

Like what the hell do I say to _that_?!

Kagome! SAVE ME _PLEASE_! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

 _ **"You...uh..."**_

Oh my god. She looks so determined.

 _ **"Boys have one, girls just...they can't."**_

 _"Then I want to be a boy then!"_

Fuck me. She isn't gunna let this go is she?

Dammit Izayoi! Why do you gotta be such a little shit?

But you know what? Who am I to crush her dreams?

Fuck it. Here goes nothing.

 _ **"You can, uh, be whatever you want."**_

 _"Thanks Oyaji. I wanna be just like you. I'm gunna have a penis."_

That is...both really sweet and totally fucked up.

Eh, she'll forget about it in like a day.

I hope.

But - to be honest - I'd probably love her anyway...

Even if she got a tail one day.

Oh god, when did I get so soft?!


	70. Chapter 70

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 70**

* * *

I think Izayoi is old enough for her own sword. ** _I_** think so. She's what, like seven? I think. Either way, she needs a damn sword. Not just to keep her demon in check - although **_I_ ** think that's an important thing to think about - but to protect herself. Eventually the twins will need one too. If they have human nights, then they've got enough youkai to be worried about. Again, _**I**_ think that.

Know what Kagome hears? I want to give a sharp, potentially lethal weapon to small children when a newborn is due any day now. All she hears is danger. But what's gunna be more dangerous? Izayoi losing her damn mind and killing all of us in our sleep? Izayoi or the twins not knowing how to protect themselves? You won't let me teach them to fight. You won't let me give them a sword or even a knife. They may _go_ to the modern era but they live _here_. She wants me to make something like a bracelet or some girly bullshit until they're older. How the fuck they gunna protect themselves with a piece of jewelry?! It's not practical.

Oh, but its not practical to carry a sword in her era she says. They don't need it there. If there's danger they can just go through the well. _BULLSHIT_! We're not always within running distance to the well. So why don't we get them both, I said. Oh no, that's too much for small children to handle and keep track of. They'll lose one of them. And I admitted they've lost a lot of toys but this is different. It's a matter of life and death here bitch! Just because this village doesn't run us out right now doesn't mean it'll stay that way forever. And hell, you or I or both might get killed one day and then what're they gunna do?

So, long story short, they are getting bracelets.


	71. Chapter 71

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 71**

* * *

 _"You're right. I'm sorry."_

Wait, what?

Are we still on about this?

 ** _"Come again?"_**

 _"I said you're right and that I'm sorry."_

Oh hold on now! Am I actually gunna win this one?

 ** _"For...?"_**

 _"You're right. The girls need to be trained."_

Okay...this is...weird...

What's happening right now?

 _ **"You feeling okay?"**_

 _"I'm fine Inuyasha. What I'm trying to say is that ever since the well opened, I've...I guess I've been in denial. That I keep thinking my children are growing up in my...in the modern era and they're not. I've been dreaming of going back to school and maybe working but that's not my life anymore. It hasn't been my life for quite some time."_

Oh god, is she regretting coming back?!

 _"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just saying I've been stupid. This is my era. This one right here. I'm a miko, you're a hanyou, our children are hanyou. This is our era and I need to start thinking like this is my era instead of reverting back to thinking my era is in the future."_

 ** _"So, no bracelets?"_**

Gotta ask. Gotta be sure.

 _ **"No bracelets. Get them swords. Train them to fight like you. To survive."**_

Oh please, like you really expect me to actually...

And I mean you had a point...

 _"I won't get mad if they come home bloody or telling me about how they slayed a demon. Okay, I might. Actually if you take them out, just tell me first. I know you'll bring them home safe. But...no big demons? Just baby demons. No, not babies but..."_

 _ **"Okay, okay, I get your point. So swords then. You're really okay with this?"**_

 _"Yes. Its time I start living in the present. Here."_

I bet you my right arm she still wants to go to the hospital for painkillers.

 ** _"So, with the new baby, are you gunna want to go to the hospital or are you gunna have it here? You're gunna have it here, right? Right? Eh?"_**

Yeah, I know that look. Woman, after all this time you don't know when I'm fucking with you? Well, she is about to pop so...

 _"I could...I could have it here. This is my..."_

 ** _"Woman, I'm joking. There's no reason we can't do both. Bracelets and swords. They'll still go to school and learn all your future shit and they'll learn what they need here too. You can go to the doctors in your time and if you want to go back to school, do it I guess. I ain't stopping ya. Damn woman, you get so dramatic. Everything is an extreme for you. And you act like I'm the unreasonable one."_**

 _"Excuse me! Everything is not an extreme."_

Damn, she's so beautiful when she's angry.

Wait, focus.

 ** _"Says the woman who nearly got herself killed trying to save me when she didn't hafta. You just make these decisions and they're always some drastic thing. We can do both."_**

There's my girl. Look at that smile.

 _"I am sorry though. I'll do better."_

 ** _"I get it. I do. You gave up everything to come back and I won't hold a grudge against ya for thinking that way. But if you say train them, I'm gunna train them hard. Don't get mad if they come home banged up."_**

 _"Oh bull, I bet you'll come home crying you had to hit them before they come home crying that you hit them."_

 ** _"Oi! I don't cry!"_**

 _"Sorry! Sorry! I know. Just teasing. Now who can't take a joke?"_

God, we're the most dysfunctional thing but I love it.

 _"So swords and hospitals, huh?"_

 _ **"Swords and hospitals."**_


	72. Chapter 72

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 72**

* * *

 ** _"What the hell is that?"_**

 _"This is a onesie. Since the firerat robe won't work for her, she'll need some clothes that'll fit. Isn't it cute? It even has a little dog on it. See?"_

That is the dumbest looking thing I've ever seen. How is that supposed to protect her? It leaves her arms and legs almost entirely exposed. She's human. She's gunna get pulverized in that thing.

 ** _"Is that all she'll be wearing?"_**

 _"If you don't like it, I'll take it back and get something else. They make ones that cover the feet and have long sleeves."_

For crying out loud woman, the kids gunna be crawling in dirt most of the time. She's gunna get scuffed up. Those clothes aren't meant for this era.

 ** _"I just think she'll need something more practical."_**

 _"You're probably right. These aren't really good for our era, huh?"_

THANK YOU! I thought I was gunna have to say it.

 _"Maybe pants and a…a…"_

Oh shit, she looks like she's gunna pass out.

 ** _"Kagome? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."_**

Oh no, I recognize that face.

That must mean…

 _"The baby's coming!"_


	73. Chapter 73

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 73**

* * *

Kids. Where the hell are the kids?

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Of all the times for them to wander off.

God dammit.

Where are ya?

I don't have time for this. Well, there's the monk. He'll have to do.

 ** _"Oi! Miroku! When you see the kids, keep them with you 'till I get back."_**

 _"I believe they're with Sango and the twins. Is it that time?"_

 ** _"Its that time."_**

Okay, so kids taken care of. Now where's Kagome?

Wait, _where's **Kagome**_?!

Keep it together man!

Okay, okay, she was just here.

YOU _STUPID **BITCH**_!

ARE YOU _SERIOUSLY_ TRYING TO _WALK_ TO THE WELL BY YOUR _DAMN_ SELF?!

YOU'RE IN _FUCKING **LABOR**_!

 _ **STOP FUCKING AROUND WOMAN!**_

I'm mean I'm impressed that you got this far but damn.


	74. Chapter 74

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 74**

* * *

Well there's no denying paternity.

This is _my_ spawn.

My little human spawn.

Complete with golden eyes.


	75. Chapter 75

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Time to come clean. The reason there's so many gaps between chapters - unlike before- is because I've been binge watching anime like a mother fucker and been focusing more on that. I have a problem. DAMN YOU CRUNCHYROLL! But Inuyasha first and forever.

 **Chapter 75**

* * *

Okay, human babies can't be that different from hanyou babies, right? Wrong. _So_ wrong. Thank god this isn't our first brat. You see, hanyou babies...they sleep. Not all night long but from the beginning...they pretty much stay quiet at night unless you scare the crap out of them or there's loud noises. Human babies do not. _Oh no._ From what I can tell they _never_ sleep and they _never_ shut up. They scream _constantly_. Or at least she does. I don't remember Miroku and Sango's kids screaming this much. Maybe its just her. God dammit.

Anyway, I used to say I required less sleep than humans. How wrong I was. I would kill someone right now if it meant I'd be able to sleep. I mean, Kagome and I take turns but some help that is. On my turn, Kagome can just go back to sleep. Damn brat is so loud and her little screams grate at my instincts so much, that its a moot point. I ain't sleeping and I can't be a dick and go sleep in a tree. And because the baby screams, the other kids aren't sleeping either. No one is sleeping. No one. And it's hell. We're all tired. We're all cranky. I've even gotten to the point where I've taken pity on the girls and let them have extended sleepovers with grandma. Also just because the twins survived being buried alive, I doubt very much the human would. Oh god, listen to me. _The_ human? I need to stop that. Bad nickname. Even if its just in my thoughts.

Moriko.

She's Moriko.

The little spawn from hell.


	76. Chapter 76

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 76**

* * *

If I didn't know better I'd say that kid has some demonic traits. It's crazy. I know it sounds insane but I _swear_ she does. But…but she _smells_ human! The older she gets the more I noticed little things. She knows when Kagome is coming even if it's from the other side of the village. Not just…okay, so she's only a few weeks old but…but she'll get…I just _know_ , okay? I think that's why she's screaming so much. There's a lot of smells and sounds in the world and it can be overwhelming. I mean, it's crazy, right? It's complete and utterly insane! Maybe I'm reading too much into it. Maybe…

Speaking of which, it's almost night. Where the hell is Kagome? She said she was supposed to be back before dark. It's the night of the new moon. You've got literally four people who'll be relying on you tonight. Not that _I_ need her here dammit. It's not about _me_. The _girls_ feel better if she's here. That's all. It's weird that we all have the same night. I'd much prefer if we all had different nights to be honest. Then at least I could protect them. Not that Kagome _can't_ or anything but the more people this happen to the more likely someone will discover our secret.

And now the suns going down, the girls' hair are changing and Kagome's _still_ not here. Dammit. Where the hell…wait….oh _shit_. What's happening?! **_WHAT'S HAPPENING_**!? Wait…no fucking way. NO _FUCKING_ **_WAY_**! Damn little shit turns into a _half-demon_ tonight?! I _KNEW_ IT! I _FUCKING_ KNEW IT! Little shit does have some demonic traits after all.

 _And_ …yup. There it is.

The screaming begins.


	77. Chapter 77

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 77**

* * *

 ** _"My friend, there is an extermination I need assistance with but it will take several days. Would you be able to accompany me or should I decline?"_**

Oh yes. Yes. _PLEASE_. _Please_ take me on an overnight extermination. For the love of all things holy, please, _please_ , **_please_** take me with you. I can actually sleep. I can _fucking_ **_sleep_**!

 _"Yeah I should be able to get away. I'll have Kagome and the girls go to her era while I'm gone."_

I need to stop saying her era. _This_ is her era. She's been doing real well with it too so I got no excuse to still be saying that. Still, oh my god, a nap sounds like a dream. I want to cry right now I am so happy and I never cry. Never.

 _"She'll, uh, stay with her mom. Let me just talk to her first and I'll get back with ya."_

Sleep. I get to sleep _and_ get paid. I used to hate leaving. I still don't _like_ leaving but, I mean, _SLEEP_! Oh. Kagome is _going_ to go see her mom. I don't care what she says. Shit, I'll let her take a few days off too when I get back but fuck, I need some sleep. This is the best thing _ever_. Just need to find Kagome. Oh, don't giggle like a little girl. Keep it together man. Just act like you normally do. Calm. Okay, maybe not calm. That's suspicious. Collected. Apathetic. Maybe even act _annoyed_ that you have to go. Don't let her know this is a dream come true. She'll rip you a new one.

Stop grinning.

Stop. _Fucking_. **_Grinning_**.

 ** _STOP GRINNING!_**

She'll _see_ you idiot! She'll _know_!

 _"So Miroku has an extermination but it'll take a few days. Uh, why don't you, uh, visit your mom with the girls?"_

 ** _Shit._** She's onto me. I know that look.

 _"A few days, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, uh, no more than three."_

Well, it was a nice dream while it...

 _"Go ahead but I get the same amount of days all to myself when you get back."_

Oh thank god!

 _"Deal."_


	78. Chapter 78

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 78**

* * *

It's just a small detour. I mean, I can't very well pass by and not ask, especially with the new baby. Who knows when I'll next get my chance and each day that passes is another day wasted. Plus that old bat might die any day now so I gotta ask while he's still around and kicking, right? God I hate how it smells here. Like rotten eggs and ash. How on earth can he stand it?

 _ **"OI! OLD MAN! YOU HERE?!"**_

 _"Eh?"_

Yeah, he's here.

 ** _"Got something to ask you."_**

 _"Let me guess. You're here about Kagome, am I right?"_

Shit, how does he know?

 _ **"Yeah. Well, I was wondering whether you knew a way to extend her life. You know, so she won't die."**_

 _"Ah, I see. So my boy, you ever hear of a mating mark?"_

Oh, you've got to be shitting me. That's some stupid shit.

 ** _"That's not a real thing."_**

 _"How would you know?"_

Okay, fair point.

 ** _"So its a real thing?"_**

 _"Of course not! What are you an idiot?!"_

Okay you asked for that egg on your head old man.

 _ **"Stop fucking with me. Is there a way or not?"**_

 _"There isn't anything to be done. You're already mated with her. Its a moot point."_

No.

 _ **"So...so there's nothing I can do?"**_

 _"You really are an idiot. What did I just say?"_

 _ **"You said there isn't a way."**_

 _"Get your ears checked. You've already mated her, fool boy. There isn't anything you need to do."_

Wait, is he saying...

 _ **"So she...she'll already live as long as me? That makes no fucking sense! If that was the case then...then fuck, Jeneji's mom wouldn't be old and Mother wouldn't have died. And...and she's got a grey hair."**_

 _"Your father died. And from what I know of that boy, his mother wasn't that demon's mate. This is different."_

 _ **"So...she's going to live as long as me? But she's getting older."**_

 _"Yes, you moron. And people of all ages get grey hair. That doesn't mean anything. Now leave me be unless you want to draw my bath for me."_

This is...this is GREAT! THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING NEWS!

I'VE BEEN WORRYING OVER NOTHING!

 ** _"Nah, I'm good. You're on your own old man."_**


	79. Chapter 79

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 79**

* * *

I swear. _All_ I said was for them to pick up the crap in their room. That's _it_. Yeah, so maybe I shouldn't have said the word _'crap'_ but Kagome's on her vacation. What she doesn't know won't hurt her and...and they already curse anyway so I don't see the harm in it. But literally that's all I said. I don't think that's a good enough reason for either twin to be screaming like I'm trying to murder them and refusing to even go inside the house anymore. I'm way out of my element here. I need a more adult adult. A more experienced parent. A better parent. Anyone but me.

 _"Come back inside! I'll even help you clean dammit. Just come back inside."_

 _ **"No!"**_

 _"Don't make me spank you guys. I will."_

 ** _"NO! THERE'S CRABS IN THERE!"_**

Ah. That's the issue. They think there's crabs. They think I said crabs. The world makes sense again.

 _"No, there's not crabs in your room. Its just messy. Why don't you..."_

Uh oh. Not the Kagome stance. This isn't good.

 _ **"NO! WE ARE NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER..."**_

Oh god no...

How the hell are they so in unison right now?

 _ **"EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER..."**_

 _"You two need to..."_

 _ **"EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER..."**_

 _"STOP! I'LL...I'LL SPANK YOU!"_

 _ **"EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER..."**_

How the hell do I get them to stop!?

 _ **"EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER..."**_

You know what, fuck it.

 _"SANGO! I NEED BACKUP!"_


	80. Chapter 80

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 80**

* * *

 _"Oyaji, why do you have to fight bad guys?"_

 ** _"Well, because they hurt people and sometimes they want to be in charge and make all rules that other people won't like. I'm strong so I've got to protect everyone."_**

 _"Why don't bad guys just become moms then?"_

 _ **"You better not let your mama hear that."**_

 _"I know. She'll make another rule I won't like and you aren't strong enough to beat her."_


	81. Chapter 81

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 81**

* * *

 _"Oyaji, what're you doing?"_

Bitch, what's it look like I'm doing?!

 _ **"Getting food together so we can make dinner."**_

 _"Are you making dinner?"_

 _ **"No, Aunt Sango is going to cook. We're going over there in a little bit."**_

 _"Oh good. I didn't want to die."_

Why you little shit...


	82. Chapter 82

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 82**

* * *

No matter how prepared you think you are. No matter how you've proudly proclaimed that you aren't afraid of death. That everyone dies so why fear it….it's still a shock when it happens. The final nail in the proverbial coffin that was my life before I was sealed to that tree all those years ago. It's weird seeing as how when I met her she was a brat but…but she was the closest thing I had to a parental figure in a long time. Not that I've gone soft or nothing but I'll…I'll miss her. Without her guidance, her advice, her…her love for all of us life would've been much harder. It's thanks to her the villagers accepted us with open arms. They followed _her_ lead. I have a home because of _her_. And now she's gone. Just like that.

It was peaceful. In her sleep. At least she didn't suffer at the end. Not like Kikyo. At least one member of that family got a happy ending of sorts. She died surrounded by people who loved her. Kagome will take her place as head priestess of the village and Miroku will assist as he has been doing all this time.

One thing I do regret is that I never called her by name. Always old hag, old woman, or some rude term. I wish I had been kinder. Let her know how much she meant to me. Kagome thinks Kaede knew. I hope she did and all I can do is hope she found peace. As for me, men only shed tears when someone they care about dies. I've said that time and time again. I think everyone was surprised but I didn't pay them any attention. Everyone is allowed to grieve every once in a while. Especially for the grandmother they never knew they needed.


	83. Chapter 83

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 83**

* * *

"She's adorable. Are you the father?"

What type of bullshit is _that_? Of _course_ I'm the father. What? Just because the little shit has black hair means she _can't_ be mine?! She has _my_ fucking eyes you dumb bitch! I mean, _damn_. I mean I really don't get that kinda comment in _this_ era. People change their hair color all the fucking time! It's the easiest excuse in the damn world but I've _never_ had _anyone_ assume that one of my brats _wasn't_ mine. Fucking tourists. _Anyway_ ….

"Yes I'm the father. Who the _hell_ did ya think I was?"

"But you're so _young_. Are the others yours too!? I thought they were your _siblings_. How old _are_ you?"

Well see now I feel like a _dick_ and…wait, shit, how old should I say I am?! I mean, how old do I look? Twenty or so, maybe and Izayoi looks about six so I'd've been fourteen? That's not a good answer. Not here anyway. So... I should go older, right? Yeah. Older.

"I'm thirty."

 _Yeah, that seems reasonable. Good job._

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. Do they all have the same mother? They're all so _different_."

 ** _SERIOUSLY_**?!

"Oi! There's _nothing_ wrong with how they are and _yes_ they have the _same_ mother! If you got a problem with it get the hell out!"

"Well I _never_! How rude! I need to speak with your supervisor about this young man!"

 _Oh so I'm the one being rude you old bat?! **I'm** rude!?_

"Keh. Sucks to be you. I don't even work here. Enjoy the shrine."

Also known as code for eat shit and die.


	84. Chapter 84

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 84**

* * *

I don't like the internet. Not at _all_. I _really_ don't like that it makes assumptions about crap. _All_ I wanted to know was the likelihood of having a boy after having so many girls. Eventually it's _gotta_ happen, right? Maybe I had Sota type the wrong words into the search engine thing. I'm getting much better at reading. _So_ much better. Enough to understand that the internet blames dick size on whether you'd have a lot of girls or a lot of boys. My dick ain't small. Ain't _nothing_ wrong with my dick. Kagome seems to enjoy it _plenty_. But according to the internet, the fact that I have so many girls means I have a smaller dick. I mean, it could also just be random. A lot of them say it's a 50/50 chance but then there's that _one_ article that says I have a small dick. I _don't_ have a small dick. At least, I don't _think_ I do. I've never really spent time staring at other men's dicks to be sure. Kagome would've told me if my dick was small, right? But then again, how the _hell_ would she know? I don't like the thought of that either. Not sure if I want to know if she's spent time looking at other dude's dicks. I don't like the internet but there is one good thing. You can always find pictures of whatever the hell you want to look at and I gotta be sure on something that has only recently crossed my mind.

 ** _"Oi! Sota! I need you to come here and search for something for me."_**


	85. Chapter 85

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 85**

* * *

 ** _"I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where is Moriko? What did you do?"_**

I don't think they've ever seen me this angry. They're all cowering before me like they think I'm about to beat the shit out of them and you know what? I just might. They can't be doing this shit just because she's human. I can't smell her which is bad enough but then for them to lie to me….

 _"We were playing hide and seek but we couldn't find her. Honest."_

 ** _"So why didn't you get your mother or I if you couldn't find her?! You were playing hide and seek hours ago!"_**

This is wearing down my nerves almost as bad as the time I thought Izayoi had been trapped in the well. How the hell did they hide her scent!? They're not lying though. I could smell it if they were lying. Still….

 ** _"She's only four! Where did you last see her?!"_**

Yeah, take me to the meadow with the well little shits. I've already checked the other side and she ain't there. God, if Kagome finds out…if she's gone….I don't know if either of us would ever recover.

 _"She was right here! I swear. We tried really hard to find her."_

I can't handle this shit right now. God, what if some demon got her? No, I could smell that. Where the fuck is she?! And what the...wait….by the well…that looks like….maybe if I poke it.

 _"YOU FOUND ME!"_

Oh god no. That little shit can cast barriers.

Damn good barriers at that.

Where the hell did she even _learn_ to do _that_?!

 _"SEE WE TOLD YOU IT WASN'T OUR FAULT!"_


	86. Chapter 86

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 86**

* * *

 _"I taught her that."_

 ** _"What the fuck Kagome!? I couldn't smell her! I thought she was taken or something! Why the hell were you teaching her barriers!? She's fucking four!"_**

 _"Well you're teaching her sisters about swords, why can't I teach her how to harness her powers too!?"_

 ** _"Because I can't smell her! Because if she does that, I can't find her! Hell, you probably couldn't find her!"_**

 _"You're overreacting. Aren't you the one saying they need some way to protect themselves!?"_

 ** _"She's human! People aren't going to be hunting her!"_**

 _"Humans maybe but what about demons?! She still smells like us! It wouldn't take a genius to figure out who she belongs to!"_

Damn, okay. She's got me there. Still though….

 ** _"Still she's fucking four! It's dangerous!"_**

 _"Oh please, the twins were four when you started training them with a sword!"_

 ** _"Baby steps, Kagome! Baby fucking steps! A barrier that can hide her scent?! She's too young to know when to use it! She used it playing hide and seek! What would've happened if I hadn't been the one to find her!?"_**

 _"But you did find her."_

 ** _"What if I hadn't!?"_**

 _"It's a barrier, Inuyasha. That is a baby step. I'm not teaching her how to shoot an arrow or purify anybody. A barrier is a baby step."_

 ** _"Well she's too good at it!"_**

 _"Good. Then she's able to protect herself."_

 ** _"And hide from us!"_**

 _"Okay, she shouldn't have done that and she needs to learn not to hide from us. I'm going to keep training her though. She needs to learn just as much as her sisters."_

ARGH! You can't just…

 ** _"No! No more training until she's old enough."_**

 _"I'm sorry but no. If she's going to live in this world, she needs to learn what it'll take to survive."_

 ** _"Not this young. Iif you can't see that, maybe she needs to live in your era."_**

 _"Oh, so it's my era now?! And no! I'm not sending her away!"_

 ** _"Stop. Training. Her. She doesn't need to learn anything! She's just a fucking human! She's not like the others! And I'll admit she's fucking weak, so…."_**

Oh. Oh god no.

Please tell me she didn't hear that….

 _"Wait, Moriko. Daddy didn't mean it. No! Come back! Moriko!"_

Oh god. What have I done?


	87. Chapter 87

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 87**

* * *

 ** _"MORIKO!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"_**

Okay, don't panic. It's been – what? – four hours now since she disappeared. Probably hiding in a barrier and she can't have gone far. I mean, surely not, right? God, she could be anywhere. Why the hell can't I say anything right?! All I _meant_ to say was that she's _human_ so _maybe_ she _needs_ to learn something else that's spiritual since she apparently got that gift. Like…like…uh…sutras! Yeah, sutras. Except she can't read or write yet.

OKAY I _ADMIT_ IT! TEACHING HER BARRIERS WASN'T A BAD IDEA!

God, now I get why Kagome was freaking out over the whole sword thing. Actually no, I take that back. Moriko doesn't _need_ something to control her demon blood. God I wish Kaede was still around. I wonder what age she started learning. I mean, she was working on bows and arrows when she was around seven so maybe she did start learning this stuff super early.

 ** _"MORIKO!?"_**

Now don't go getting hysterical. She'll be fine. She's just hiding! Oh god, I'm gunna be sick. I'm sorry I called you a weak human and that I probably say that you're human a lot and…and…I shouldn't have said to send you away. Hopefully she didn't hear that part. Hopefully…

OH MY GOD! SHE WENT TO KAGOME'S ERA! OF _COURSE_!

She had to, right? _Or_ she's hiding.

 ** _"MORIKO!? I'M REALLY SORRY! I AM! BUT YOU NEED TO COME BACK! IT'S GETTING DARK!"_**

Not that that really fucking matters. Little shit might be human but she can see _just_ as well as her siblings and me. Plus that barrier she can erect will definitely hide her well – even from me. Oh god dammit! I'm so fucking stupid! Okay, okay, deep breaths. Deep breaths. Let's go check the other….

Wait.

Hold up.

Where are _they_ going?


	88. Chapter 88

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 88**

* * *

 _"How do you even know she'll listen to you?"_

 **"I don't but in the pecking order, I'm like a beta and she's an omega so…"**

 _"Oh please, she's human. She doesn't follow that. Your dad doesn't even follow that."_

 **"How about you shut the hell up and just help me find her?"**

 _"I'm just saying I don't think she's going to listen to you. You guys fight all the time."_

 **"How about you be helpful instead of running your mouth?"**

 _"How about you stop running your mouth?"_

 **"Asshole."**

 _"Bitch."_

 **"Whatever. Okay, here we are. She's gotta be here."**

 _"And if she isn't?"_

 **"Then….then we'll keep looking."**

 _"It's gunna be dark soon. We should head back."_

 **"Half-demon, remember? And besides, I'll protect you."**

 _"Um, I can protect myself thank you very much. I'm just saying our parents are going to be pissed off."_

 **"Let them be pissed off. I don't care."**

 _"Um, I care. Anyway, why do you think she'd be here? I don't sense any barriers and this would be the first place your parents would look."_

 **"Exactly. I think she wants to….wait, do you see that shimmer?"**

 _"No."_

 **"No, look. Over there. I swear I saw something."**

 _"So, what do you want me to do? Throw a sutra at it?"_

 **"I mean if she's there, logically there should be some type of reaction, right?"**

 _"In theory."_

 **"Okay, then throw the sutra at it and we'll find out."**

 _"Shouldn't we get your Dad?"_

 **"My dad can suck it. And if he comes and gets her, he'll have to go through me first."**

 _"You don't even know what he's done to make her run."_

 **"Oh, I heard him alright. He called her a weak human."**

 _"But she is human and weaker than you guys."_

 **"If you're not going to be helpful, just go."**

 _"I'm just pointing out the obvious. Okay, you said right there?"_

 **"Yeah."**

Well isn't that just fucking fantastic. I know Izayoi must know I'm watching them. If I'm close enough to hear them, I know she's picked up on my scent. Which means not only is Kagome mad at me, apparently my other spawn are mad at me too. Great, just fucking great. Oh, look. There's Moriko's scent and the scent of her tears to top it off. God dammit. Untrained children found her when I couldn't. If that isn't a blow to the ego, I don't know what is. Everybody is pissed and I wasn't even the one to find her because I'm the fucking worst. You know what? Screw this. I'm going home. The kids can find their own fucking way back. I don't even give a shit anymore. Hate me if you want little shits. See where that gets ya.


	89. Chapter 89

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 89**

* * *

 ** _"DAD! PUT HER DOWN!"_**

Like hell I'm putting her down. She and I need to have a talk. I got half-way to the village before I turned back. It hit me that I **do** make a big deal out of her being human. I **do** complain about my human night and that I hate being human. I **am** overly protective of her where I'm not so much with her siblings. I treat her like she's **different**. And after a lifetime of knowing **exactly** how it feels to be called a freak, I'll be damned if I raise a child who thinks her own father thinks she's one. They're never going to go through any of the shit I had to growing up. **Never**.

"I'm going to put you down, okay? But you can't run away. Daddy needs to talk to you."

The question is what the hell am I supposed to say? I've never been good with words. I mean, **fuck**. The first thing I did when Kagome got back was call her an **idiot** and she's my whole world. Well, her and the kids.

"I'm sorry. I really am. You're not weak, okay? Daddy was just scared and Daddy says really, really, really stupid things sometimes."

 _"You were scared?"_

"Yeah I was scared. You know how I train with your sisters and their swords? It's because I'm scared someone bad will hurt them. When you cast your barrier and I couldn't find you, that scared me really bad."

 _"Why?"_

"Cuz you're my daughter and….and you're my everything. Your mom, your sisters and you. I dunno know what I would do if any of you got hurt."

 _"Why didn't you give me a sword if you're scared?"_

"Because…."

Fuck. How am I going to say this without saying she's human. Uh….wait. Why **can't** she have a sword? I mean, Midoriko was fighting with one inside the jewel. Poor little shit probably feels left out anyway.

"Do you want a sword?"

 _"I don't have any powers though."_

"Are you kidding? You've got very strong powers. I can get you a sword that'll be special just like you."

 _"Really?"_

"Yeah, really. Would that make you feel better?"

Wow, I didn't know a human's head could bob that fast. Thank god. Crisis averted. I may not be the best father. I may say the wrong shit all the time. But hey, nobody's perfect. Especially not me. All I can do is try.


	90. Chapter 90

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 90**

* * *

 ** _'A sword?! You're giving her a sword?! What happened to not training her?!'_**

I thought this'd make you happy! God dammit woman why do you have to be so difficult!?

 _'Why the hell not?! You said it yourself! I gave the twins swords at her age!'_

 ** _'They age faster than her! They were more mature.'_**

 _'No they don't! They all age the same! Or…or they will until they after they…they go through….uh…you know, the...their changes.'_

 ** _'Wait, what? Like puberty? How do you know that?'_**

Puba-what now?

 _'So, um, you know...at a certain age women...women have...well…I mean…uh…so after…after I, uh...Don't go changing the subject! She's getting a sword dammit. I'm leaving tomorrow to see Totosai.'_

Oh come on. Don't laugh at me woman.

 ** _'How is he going to know how to make a non-demonic miko sword, Inuyasha? Don't you think you need to do a little research first?'_**

 _'Who the fuck else do we know that can make swords with powers, huh? Didn't think of that, did ya?'_

 ** _'Well at least let me go see if there might be something in the shrine first. I mean, Sounga was just sitting around there. Maybe…maybe her….her sword is there. Since…since…'_**

Wait!? WHY IS SHE CRYING?!

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

 _'Wait, YOU'RE CRYING?! Why are you crying? Don't cry!'_

 ** _'Just…just she's human so…so she'll be gone before the others. It's sad.'_**

Oh for the love of…

 _'I don't think that's true. Fuck Kagome she turns into a half-demon once a month. I think that says all you need to know.'_

How did we go from talking about swords to our little shit dying? I swear this woman…

 ** _'But what if you're wrong?'_**

 _'And what if I'm right? I mean, we'll find out in like ten years. So…so stop crying. Just….stop.'_

Oh thank god, she's stopped. No matter how many years she's been by my side I still can't handle it when she cries. And she's been crying a lot lately over dumb shit. It's so fucking weird. I mean, all I know to do is hold her and sometimes that just makes it worse.

 _'There. You feel better?'_

There's my girl. There's that smile and oh, that _scent_. God that scent always...

Wait.

Oh no.

Not that.

No. No. No. No. No.

 ** _'Inuyasha? What's wrong?'_**

No. No. No. No.

Not happening.

Can't do it.

Not today.

Not tomorrow.

Not for a long ass time.

Like…like a decade at least.

Century would be better.

 ** _'Why aren't you talking to me? Are you okay?'_**

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

 _'I'm, uh….go, uh, check your shrine first. I….I need to check on something.'_

OKAY, THAT'S FUCKING IT!

I'm officially calling bullshit on modern medicine.

Fuck the fucking fuckers who made that fucking shit.


	91. Chapter 91

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 91**

* * *

 ** _"TA DA!"_**

What the hell is that? _Why_ would I want that?! Of all the crazy ass…

" _What is it?"_

It looks like a god damn rock. What the…

 ** _"It's called a smart phone! For when we're on the other side of the well? You can play games and listen to music and take pictures…."_**

Oh god, what fresh hell is this?!

I've gotten better. A lot better. I've figured out how to use all the appliances in her house. The subway to take the kids to school the 'normal' way. We have those little things to take pictures. And what fucking music am I going to be listening to anyway!? I don't even like music to be honest. God but she looks so proud of herself and that shit looks expensive. Wait….how the fuck did she pay for this?

 _"Where did you get the money for this?"_

 ** _"Well, I've been burying stuff near the well – you know to make sure it, uh, ages – and selling it at antique fairs while the kids are at school. That way we aren't using up all Mama's money to buy things anymore. I've saved up a bunch of money and one day we'll be able to send the kids to college without having to worry."_**

That's….that's actually pretty smart. Wish there was a way to get magic money on this side. Shit, we already have four brats, one more on the way and…and….I'm very seriously considering never having sex again. Ever.

 ** _"Besides, I figure once they get old enough they'll want to start going out with their friends on that side and dating and…."_**

 _"Why the fuck do you think that? Izayoi doesn't really have friends on that side. She spends all her time with him."_

 ** _"Well maybe one day they'll get married. Wouldn't that be so perfect!? Oh and then we'll all officially be family! I do think he likes her and he's a good boy. Takes after Sango thank god."_**

 _"She's fucking ten Kagome. Ten. In four years or less she'll stop growing and he'll keep going. What then?"_

 ** _"Mating bond? Anyway, they're both so young it won't matter anyway. Maybe they'll just be friends forever. Besides, in this era getting married that young is perfectly acceptable. And that young, it's not like you can really fall in love anyway."_**

Wait…what is that supposed to mean? Doesn't she…I mean…yeah we've been fighting a lot but…but does she regret….does she not…

 _"You were fifteen when we met and you loved me."_

 ** _"Oh Inuyasha. I didn't mean….it's just….our story is different. No one in the history of the world has a story like ours. I loved you back then and I still love you now. That's never going to change."_**

Forgive me if that doesn't make me feel better. I mean, sometimes it feels like all we do is fight. And sometimes it's fucking fantastic. But I don't like how she phrased that. With such conviction too. Know what? Changing the subject. Not even going to go there. No point. She

 _"So, uh, this thing takes pictures?"_

 ** _"Yeah! You've been working so hard recently so I thought you deserved something special. I also planned a date for us. Mama said she'll watch the kiddos."_**

What is this all about? Why is she trying to kiss my ass? Something's up.

 _"A date?"_

 ** _"Yeah! There's this museum exhibit I think you're gunna love. Trust me. And a new ramen place. What's a good date without ramen, right?"_**

Yeah, somethings definitely up. What is she up to now? Also go me for knowing what a museum is. Thanks school field trips.

 _"What's at this museum?"_

 ** _"You'll see! I know you have that exorcism tomorrow so I figure we can go once you get back!"_**

Aw. She's so excited. I haven't seen her this excited in a while.

Well, maybe this'll be good.

We have been fighting a lot recently.

It'll be good to just have 'us time' as she puts it.

Now how the hell do I use this piece of shit she got me.


	92. Chapter 92

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 92**

* * *

 _'So if you will come this way….'_

So far all that's been on this god damn tour is bullshit. Pure and utter bullshit filled with naked fat people and fruit and weird squares. Why the hell did Kagome think I'd like this shit? This is the exact opposite of something I'd like. I could be doing literally anything else. Anything. I'd take fighting ogre the size of a skyscraper over….

 _'…miko appeared to be slain by her love who desired the jewel but….'_

Wait. I missed something. And Kagome is looking at me with that big shit grin. What….

 _'So the god, the miko, the slayer and the monk continued….'_

Wait! This is….this our story?! We're in a museum! And I'm a GOD! According to this dumbass I'm a fucking god. Holy fucking….

 _'The battle was long and well fought but ultimately the unlikely group prevailed. Unfortunately, however, as does tend to happen when the divine….'_

Will you listen to him?

Me.

Divine.

This is….this is the most amazing, most ridiculous fucking thing I've ever…

 _'….and the mortal meet in legend there is no happy ending. The miko was slain in battle and the God went to the underworld to get her back but he never found her again. It is a legend of friendship, of love and of good overcoming evil. And so in this room you will find art from that period depicting their battles and hardship rumored to be created by those villagers that were saved by the unlikely group. This traveling exhibit is….'_

PEOPLE CREATED ART ABOUT US?! I'M FUCKING FAMOUS! AND A GOD! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THIS IS….this is….WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK?! I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT! WHAT THE...

BITCH DON'T LAUGH!

' ** _Inuyasha, look! I think that's supposed to be you. I didn't realize your ears were, uh, so big. And why are you so short? You know, I think they merged you with Shippo.'_**

Oh come on it's not that funny.

Okay….that one is kinda funny. Why am I glowing? Am I glowing in that one? What's wrong with me?

Oh…look at that….that looks….

 ** _'This was the one I saw on the internet. It's us Inuyasha. It's our family. Well, except for that one. Otherwise the ages seem right…'_**

there's a little boy.

THERE'S A LITTLE BOY!

THAT MEANS….

 _'Ah, I see you're admiring that piece. I'm sure you noticed that one doesn't match the legend. There are several further back that follow the same theme. Historians on the subject tend to believe it was a form of worship to appease the god with images of what could have been.'_

 ** _'Hear that Kagome? I'm a god.'_**

 _' **Your** names are Kagome and Inuyasha! How absolutely delightful! You must be familiar with the legend, of course, even before coming here.'_

 ** _'So familiar it's almost like we lived it.'_**

 ** _'Inuyasha!'_**

 ** _'What? It's true.'_**

 ** _'You can't just say that!'_**

 ** _'I can say whatever I want! I'm a god!'_**

 _'Well, uh, I have many other visitors to attend to. Enjoy the exhibit!'_


	93. Chapter 93

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 93**

* * *

Sometimes it's really hard to believe how much my life has changed. Would've killed anyone who would've told me this before I got sealed to that fucking tree. I've got a mate, friends, babies, a place that accepts me. Never in a million years would I have ever expected this shit and yet here I am with my head in her lap as she pets my ears _exactly_ how I like it - every once in a while tracing my face as my littlest brat sleeps on my chest and sucks her thumb. The twins doing whatever the hell they're doing speaking gibberish to themselves while they build some type of fort out of branches. God, they're so _fucking_ weird but _whatever_. My eldest...running around with a _boy_. It bothers me but at the same time it doesn't. Fuck, what I would've given for someone to have been my friends when I was younger. _Another_ baby on the way. All of my little shits have friends and people who love them. They _literally_ have _everything_ I wish I'd had. And that's how I like it.

But Miroku's brat better _fucking_ watch where he puts his hands or he'll be missing one.


	94. Chapter 94

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 94**

* * *

 _"Brother, This Sesshomaru shall speak with you."_

Fuck. Not again.

 ** _"What is it this time?"_**

 _"It has come to my attention that a young man is pursuing Rin."_

Well yeah, just now noticing that are ya?

 ** _"And….?"_**

 _"This Sesshomaru has several concerns."_

And Kagome says I'm overprotective.

That poor bastard.

 ** _"What has that got to do with me?"_**

Why does he look so flustered?

This isn't terrifying at all.

 _"As Beta, This Sesshomaru desires that you to speak with him concerning his intentions."_

 ** _"Shouldn't that be your job? She is your ward."_**

Is he….is he blushing?

What the literal fuck is happening right now!?

 _"Rin has instructed me not to interfere."_

Oh that's fucking hilarious.

Well, Rin did always have him on a leash.

 ** _"So you're sending me? Fuck Sesshomaru! She's still gunna know it was you!"_**

" _As her guardian, I am within my right."_

 ** _"So do it then!"_**

 _"Perhaps I will."_

 ** _"So go do it."_**

You little bitch. Can't even stand up to your daughter.

Not that I'm much better.

 ** _"You've already scared off all her other suitors. Maybe just let this one be."_**

Yeah, she's rapidly approaching old maid territory.

Almost fucking twenty. It's about damn time she settled down.

 _"Based on his history, my concern is that…"_

 ** _"I know what you're going to say but that shit ain't happening again. Kohaku would never hurt her."_**

 _"He will suffer if he does."_

 ** _"If you don't kill him, someone else will."_**

God these pregnant pauses are killing me.

 _"This Sesshomaru shall address my concerns with the boy."_

Oh shit. It's going down.

 ** _"Thought Rin said not to interfere."_**

 _"What Rin does not know shall not hurt her."_

Yeah, he's fucked.

Rin's gunna kill him.


	95. Chapter 95

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 95**

* * *

 _"It's a boy. Isn't it?"_

Dammit Izayoi. Sound depressed about it why don't cha? What the hell is your problem now?

 _ **"I think so."**_

 _"So I won't be Beta anymore. He'll be Beta."_

Ah, the world makes sense again.

 ** _"You're my oldest brat. Of course you'll still be my beta."_**

 _"But I'm a girl."_

Wait, what?

 _ **"And?"**_

 _"So there's a male heir now. I should lose my position."_

Don't let your mom hear you say that. She'll blame me somehow.

 _ **"Says who?"**_

 _"This isn't mom's era. I know how it works here."_

 ** _"How it works is that you're the oldest. Therefore you'll always be my beta."_**

 _"You won't even let me go on exorcisms with you and I know you'll start taking him when he gets old enough."_

I don't take you because your mom would find a way to put the beads back on if I did.

But maybe she's old enough now to start training in that line of work...

God, brat hasn't even been born yet and already shit's hit the fan.

 ** _"I don't take you because you're not of age."_**

 _"I'm almost eleven. I'm old enough to go."_

Bullshit you are. You haven't even...ugh no...

Not thinking about that.

 ** _"When you turn fourteen I'll start taking you along. How about that? You've still got a lot to learn."_**

 _"I'm just a good a fighter as you. I could go now."_

Kid you've never really seen me fight before. You have no fucking clue what you're talking about.

 ** _"Fine. You want to wager who'd win a fight between you and me? If you win, I'll start taking you with me. If I win, you'll have to wait until you're fourteen."_**

 _"Between you and me? And you won't hold back? You'll actually hit me?"_

Kagome is so going to kill me.

Fuck it. She needs to learn.

 ** _"No claws or swords. We'll mark an area and goal will be to knock the other outside the marker. Three rounds. Best two out of three."_**

 _"Deal."_

Yeah you look smug now you little shit.

You have no idea who you're dealing with.


	96. Chapter 96

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 96**

* * *

She cheated that little brat but I'll be damned if she can't take a hit. Kicked her in the stomach and she flew damn near close to the edge before she started _crying_. Fucking fatherly instincts. I fell for it. Totally fell for it and she wasn't even _phased_. Got me good and managed to throw me when I let me guard down. Still...

 _"No demon is gunna take pity on you if you start crying. You're not ready. End of story."_

 ** _"I used my opponents weaknesses against them. I say that's fair! I won so you have to let me come with you."_**

 _"I don't hafta do anything!"_

 ** _"So you lied to me. That's what you want me to take away from this? That my dad is a liar."_**

Why you little manipulative shit...

 _"You cheated. You fought dirty."_

 ** _"Like you're one to talk. You're bigger and stronger than me! If anyone cheated it was you! You thought you could kick my ass because you had the clear advantage and you were wrong!"_**

Damn, she's got me there. Need to try a different angle.

 _"You're still in school. Once you're done..."_

 _ **"Oh no you don't. I won fair and square. Next exorcism I'm going with you."**_

 _"Like hell you are! You trying to get me killed?! How am I supposed to fight anything if I'm worried about you!?"_

Wait...

Shit...

 _ **"You fought beside mom and you both turned out just fine."**_

That does it...

 _"Listen little girl, I've had an arm thrust through my chest. Been stabbed, poisoned, had an arrow hit my heart twice and every other injury you can think of. Your mom? She's almost died more than once. Been possessed and almost killed me. Been poisoned and attacked. She's shed blood. Just ask her to show you her scars! You think it's all fun and games and it's not. You're not ready and that's final."_

 _ **"An arrow hit your heart? Twice? How..."**_

Oh shit now I've done it. God dammit I didn't want...okay that's a lie. I _did_ want to scare her but why is she looking at me like that? Like...like...What the literal...

 ** _"You could've died."_**

 _"But I didn't. It's not..."_

 ** _"Before you met mom...before the jewel...you never talk about that. You don't even really talk about your battles against Naraku. Is this why? Because you were hurt so bad? Because mom was?"_**

Fuck, what am I supposed to say to that? I don't want you to feel sorry for me? I never told you because it's...it's...fuck, what is it?

 _"You aren't old enough to understand and hopefully you'll never need to learn for yourself what it was like. I'm trying to protect you."_

 ** _"Did you ever die? You know...like did Uncle ever bring you back?"_**

Kid why can't you let this go?! Oh my fucking...

 _"I've never died. Been hurt but never bad enough to kill me."_

 ** _"Even when the arrow hit your heart?"_**

 _"I'm built stronger than most."_

 ** _"Must've hurt. Even for someone like us. Especially for someone like us."_**

 _"It...it..."_

I never really talk about it. Pain. Yeah I'm more sensitive in general to just about everything but...but shedding tears...admitting it hurt...I still won't do it. When I'm human stuff actually doesn't hurt as bad to be honest. Almost a relief. Human bodies...they shut down sorta. You feel cold and kinda numb but my body normally? It never does...and it was...

 _"It's how I had to survive. If I let pain stop me, I'd've died. That's not a skill I want you to learn. I had to learn how to fight not because I wanted to learn but because I had to. You don't have to."_

 ** _"You don't want me to go through what you did."_**

 _"No."_

 ** _"But accompanying you on exorcisms won't be about survival and I'm tougher than I look. I want to be just as good a fighter as you one day. Is that wrong?"_**

You little...after all that mushy shit and you still won't...you know what? Fucking fine. Get hurt you little fucker. See if I care.

 _"Fine. You want to go with me on the next one? Fine but if you get hurt, don't expect anything sympathy from me."_

 _ **"Oh please. You're a giant marshmallow. I mean, just look at your track record! If I so much as scrape my knee, you lose your...your..."**_

A fucking what now? What the...fucking modern shit. Every time I think I know it all something new pops up.

Wait...she stopped arguing...

Oh god dammit. What fresh hell is this?

Why is she looking like that?!

I swear I will never understand...

 ** _"You know, maybe it is best if I stay behind until I'm ready. You're right. I did cheat."_**

Uh...o...kay?

What...what just happened?

 _"Alright then. Uh, I guess...I guess that's that."_


	97. Chapter 97

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 97**

* * *

It's been quiet. Far too quiet. There should've been a fight or…or _something_ , right? Not dead silence. I mean Kohaku has some balls. Went straight up to Sesshomaru and asked for his permission. Not to court her. To mate her. Skipped all the usual formalities and just went for it. A few moments later and Sesshomaru enters the hut to speak to Rin without giving an answer to the boy….and now silence. Just…just dead silence. I mean, did he kill her? Should I go over….wait, no! Stupid…shit! Need to keep my voice down though or else…

 _"Izayoi, what're you doing?"_

 ** _"You're not the only one spying. I'm going to see if I can get closer."_**

 _"I wasn't spying."_

 ** _"Bullshit you weren't."_**

 _"Listen here you little…wait, is that…oh no no no no no…"_

 ** _"Yeah, just realized Moriko is in there, did ya? Her barriers are getting much better and she snuck in right before Uncle stormed in there."_**

 _"Are all of you spying?"_

 ** _"Maybe."_**

 _"Does your mom know?"_

 ** _"Maybe."_**

 _"Have you heard anything?"_

 ** _"Maybe."_**

 _"Are you just saying maybe to get on my nerves?"_

 ** _"Maybe."_**


	98. Chapter 98

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 98**

* * *

 **"Dad, can I ask you a question?"**

This is a trap. I know this is a trap.

 _"I guess it depends on the question."_

 **"So, if a boy did what Kohaku did and asks to mate me, would you let have a say like Uncle did for Rin or would you tell him no?"**

I swear to god if Miroku's son walks up to me tomorrow and asks to mate Izayoi I'm going to kill him and then the monk. She's a fucking child.

 _"Are we talking right now or in the future?"_

 **"Just one day."**

 _"Do you have someone in mind?"_

 **"I dunno. Do I get to pick them or are you picking someone for me?"**

 _"Why the literal hell would I pick someone for you? Where did you get that idea?"_

 **"Rin was saying that Sesshomaru told her he was going to try to arrange a marriage for her but that he deferred to her judgment and gave Kohaku his permission."**

 _"Is the boy you have in mind from this era or from….from the future?"_

 **"Who said I had a boy in mind?"**

 _"I can smell when you're lying you know. You're not old enough yet to make that decision. Whoever this boy is needs to sit his ass down and wait."_

 **"Mom basically made that decision when she was fifteen and I just turned eleven. So you're saying in four years he could ask."**

 _"You won't finish school until you're eighteen and even then, you might go to university. Besides, if the kid is from this era, what happens if you decide you want a life in the future and he can't go through the well?"_

 **"Let's say we found out he could go through the well. Would fifteen be old enough then?"**

Oh god. Please do not tell me that Izayoi and the monk's brat are soul mates or whatever the fuck Kagome and I are. Please just…no. I need to start watching them more closely and they are not fucking allowed to be alone anymore. No way in hell.

 _"If he can go through the well, then more power to him but then he'll definitely have to wait until you're eighteen if not older before I approve."_

 **"So eighteen is the age you'll say yes."**

 _"Depends on the boy."_

 **"But if it's a boy you're familiar with and approve of his family, you'd say yes?"**

 _"Why do I get the feeling you have a boy in mind?"_

 **"I think you know."**

Oh. My. God. _No_. I don't like that grin. You're eleven little girl! Eleven! There is no way in hell you know this young. This is just a crush, right?! Just a crush?! And…and he might be a little older but that's so much worse because I remember how boys are at that age and I do not want any boy thinking that way about my daughter. Oh god, I don't want to think about boys thinking about my daughter. Ugh, I just…no.

One things for certain though, they're never being left alone again. Supervised visits _only_.


	99. Chapter 99

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 99**

* * *

Oh my god, _no_. This cannot be happening. _Anything_ but this.

My first and _only_ boy…

Comes out looking like my _fucking_ bastard brother.

I mean, **_COME ON_**!

Look at him complete with the white hair and crescent moon stupid ass birthmark and his weird pointy ears.

At least he _smells_ like me so there's no denying paternity.

Definitely **_my_ ** spawn.

God, when _he_ finds out I'm never going to hear the end of it.

Just…god fucking dammit.


	100. Chapter 100

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 100**

* * *

 **"Pull up those pictures on the internet."**

Don't look confused woman. You know what I'm talking about. You can't sit there looking confused.

 _"Which pictures?"_

Bitch, you know what I'm talking about. God fucking dammit.

 **"The ones where I'm a god and it's our family."**

Don't roll your eyes at me! I need to see what they painted the brat to look like. Maybe it's a different boy.

 _"You just want to see if we're going to have another boy because it bothers you that Ichirou looks like Sesshomaru."_

 **"No I don't!"**

Okay, yeah that's why but I'm not gunna admit it. She'd like that wouldn't she.

 _"He has your face. When he grows up, I think he'll look more like you without dog ears but I'll pull up the pictures if you want."_

I swear I thought the boy in that picture had black hair. I could've sworn he had black hair. That's gotta mean we have another boy. Oh god, we cannot have more kids. We already have too many kids and we've got centuries to live. We cannot have more children. I'll tear my own dick off if I need to.

Okay, maybe I won't tear my dick off. I like my dick. It's a good dick and the only one I have. It's just….well dammit I cannot handle any more…

 _"Earth to Inuyasha, you coming or are you going to stare into space for the rest of the day? What's going through that head of yours?"_

 **"What's with you and always needing to know what I'm thinking? Be patient woman."**

There's gotta be some way to not have any more kids. At least for a decade or two. Century would be better. Just need to keep it in my pants. That won't be so hard, right? God, please let me wrong about the black hair.


	101. Chapter 101

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 101**

* * *

No matter how much time has passed I still don't trust this bastard. He's been holding and staring at my baby boy for at least half an hour without saying anything except that stupid humming noise he makes. At least he's not rubbing it in my face that the kid looks like him. That's something. But if he doesn't….

 **"He bears a crescent."**

 _"No shit. We're brothers. Okay, well not brothers but…"_

 **"You misunderstand. Father did not possess a crescent."**

 _"Then why the hell does he have it? Are you saying it's not my kid?!"_

 **"No you sired him. That much is certain."**

 _"Okay, so what's your point?"_

 **"Father was not of noble blood. He earned his status through power alone. This crescent is similar to my own but it differs significantly in the orientation."**

 _"I'm not going to ask again. Why the hell does he have that mark?"_

 **"Have you not noticed that he smells slightly different than your other children?"**

 _"No shit, he's a boy! Of course he smells different."_

 **"Ignorance does not suit you."**

 _"And whose fault is it I don't know anything about inu? Could it be, oh I dunno, your fault?"_

 **"Perhaps. This child is a full demon. That is why his scent differs."**

 _"How the literal fuck is that possible?! Kagome is straight up human!"_

 **"Indeed. Yet you have sired one human and now a full demon. Your blood is always at war with itself and that would explain the mark."**

 _"How the literal fuck does that explain anything?!"_

 **"I possess the mark of** **kagentsu** **whereas this child possess the mark of** **jougengetsu** **."**

 _"So different moon phases. Oh that explains everything then, doesn't it?"_

 **"There is no need for animosity. I am merely stating the obvious."**

 _"You're not stating anything!"_

 **"The mark differs due to your miko's influence. The child is full demon yes but also appears to possess reiki as well. The mark signifies that power. He will undoubtedly be the most powerful of your children. Perhaps even more powerful than you."**

Oh god, Izayoi is going to drive me fucking crazy if that's true. She already has been acting butt hurt that it's a boy even though I told her it didn't change anything. If she finds out this brat is super powerful, all hell is going to break loose and I imagine she'll do something. The twins and the little one I'm not worried about. They keep to themselves but Izayoi might end up being the threat to this one. I couldn't stand it if they ended up hating each other. Kid hasn't even been around for more than a few days and a blood feud is already in the works. Plus there'll probably be another boy because that painting had a boy with black hair. And then what the hell am I supposed to do with a kid who is somehow balancing both demonic and spiritual energy?! Like is he going to die early because his body rejects itself or something? Is that why he was never painted?! Because he died?! What am I supposed to do now?! I'm gunna be sick.

 **"His blood balances himself. There is no need to fear."**

 _"Who said I'm afraid bastard?!"_

 **"Hn."**

 _"Go fuck yourself Sesshomaru. I'm not afraid of shit."_

Because afraid doesn't cover it. I'm fucking terrified.


	102. Chapter 102

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 102**

* * *

 **"You never want to wear the baby harness. You didn't for the others. And you watch him all the time. You're barely sleeping. Why him? Is it because he's a boy? Izayoi isn't going to like this. She's already worried you're going to put him above her."**

I'm wearing it because he might die any day and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. I'm watching him because I think he won't wake up one day. I don't want to tell you because I don't want to scare you.

 _"What is it with you and always needing to know what I'm thinking?"_

 **"Because you're worried about him and not telling me why."**

Damn woman. Am I really that readable? Still, she doesn't need to know. Not yet. I don't want her to carry this too.

 _"Because he's different."_

 **"Because he's a full demon and possess reiki? I am a miko, Inuyasha. I knew from the second he was born but I don't think that's anything to be worried about."**

 _"And you didn't think to tell me?!"_

 **"I thought you knew! You always brag about knowing scents after all!"**

 _"I do know!"_

 **"So why are you biting my head off about it and being so weird?!"**

 _"I don't know!"_

Wait….

Ah shit.

 _"The boy in the picture had black hair."_

 **"Yes he did. He was also around four. Maybe his hair will change color."**

 _"Or maybe he'll purify himself and die before he has control over….ah hell, don't cry!"_

 **"I just…I didn't think of that."**

Oh god, and now she's crying. I hate when she cries. It's the worst. This is why I didn't want to tell her but my damn mouth….

 _"Well maybe we can ask somebody. Like Totosai or maybe Master Mushin would know what to do. He made the swords for the girls. Maybe they'll be something he can make to prevent that from happening."_

 **"We could ask Miroku. He's every bit the master Mushin is and Totsai lives so far away. Ichirou is too young to travel."**

 _"I didn't bring the girls when I went to see Totosai last time."_

 **"But you had a very specific idea of what we needed. This is different."**

 _"Maybe he'll come here."_

 **"Izayoi is going to be upset we're fussing over him so much."**

 _"She'll live. I'm more worried about her and Miroku's boy."_

 **"Wait, what? They're both so young. They can't possibly…"**

 _"She was asking about how old she has to be before she can get mated."_

 **"That so?"**

 _"Yeah."_

 **"Well I'll talk to Sango. Maybe she knows something about that. Besides, he takes after his mother. I don't think we have anything to worry about on that end."**

 _"He's the monk's brat. Apples don't fall far from trees."_

 **"Oh I know. Just look at Izayoi. She's just as stubborn as you and just as reckless."**

 _"Exactly. She's going to do whatever the hell she wants and not think of consequences. Then we'll be grandparents four years from now and I cannot handle that shit."_

 **"You're getting worried over nothing. You need to relax. He'll be fine and she'll be fine and everything will work out. You'll see."**

 _"Excuse me if I'm not as confident as you."_


	103. Chapter 103

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 103**

* * *

Two weeks without incident. The twins haven't come home with some new weird thing they're into that for the life of me I don't understand. Looking at you Hello _fucking_ Kitty. Moriko hasn't been zapping her brother with her powers just because he doesn't want to be forced into too small doll clothes and dresses. Yes, I get it. He's cute, _and_ a baby but that does not mean he's a plaything or that he should be wearing frilly dresses. Speaking of the boy, he's one now, never had a problem and the mystery of the black haired boy has revealed itself. Every day his hair seems to be getting darker and I figure it's only a matter of time before his hair's as black as his mothers. Izayoi has been keeping her nose in her books and is doing well in school. My little girl is starting to grow into a tiny woman and just like every fucking thing with them, that traumatizes me way more than it should. Miroku's brat and her are still inseparable. As a matter of fact, early last year it was discovered that he too could travel though the well. Everyone else seemed overjoyed at the implications while all I could envision is…is…oh god. Nope. Nope. Not going there. I'm traumatized enough. Bad thoughts. Bad.

Anyway, yeah two weeks without incident. Everyone is behaving themselves. Nothing out of the ordinary. No drama. And…wait, what was that?

 _"IZZY GIVE IT BACK! I'LL TELL DAD!"_

 ** _"GO AHEAD! MAKE MY DAY PIPSQUEAK!"_**

 _"DAAAADDDDDDD!"_

Ah hell.


	104. Chapter 104

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 104**

* * *

Blood.

I smell blood.

 ** _"DADDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!"_**

 _No_.


	105. Chapter 105

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 105**

* * *

Hold on. Just hold on. Fuck! What the hell happened?! I didn't smell any demons nearby and…and…

 ** _"KAGOME DO YOU SENSE THEM?!"_**

 _"JUST AHEAD! I DON'T SENSE ANYONE ELSE THOUGH!"_

Neither do I. What the hell is…

 ** _"DADDDDDYYYYYYY!"_**

Wait, shit, no, no, no, no…

What the literal…

 ** _"Izayoi! Moriko! Go home!"_**

"Like hell we are! She's our sister too!"

 ** _"I don't have time for….go home!"_**

 _"THERE! YOU SEE THEM!"_

 ** _"YEAH I SEE 'EM! AIN'T GOT NO…"_**

"DAD DON'T RUSH THEM! CAN'T YOU SMELL THAT?! IT'S A DARK MIKO!"

How the hell can you tell when your mother and I…

Wait, shit! What are you two…

NO! NO!

 ** _"DON'T…"_**

"LET HER GO YOU ASSHOLE!"

 ***BOOM***

Oh god, I can't get to them. I can't…the barrier…

 ** _"KAGOME! GO! I'LL USE TESSAIGA TO GET IN BUT GET THE GIRLS!"_**

 _"ON IT!"_

 ***BOOM***

 ***BOOM***

I'm in. Thank gods I'm…

 ***BOOM***

Shit! No! No! No!

 **"GET DOWN!"**

 ***BOOM***

 _"INUYASHA NO! YOU'LL HIT…WAIT! WAIT! NO! GIRLS COME BACK!"_

 *****************BOOM*******************

"You're going to be okay. We've got you."

What…what just happened?


	106. Chapter 106

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 106**

* * *

 ** _"PUT ME DOWN! I SHOULD GO WITH MOM!"_**

 _"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

 ** _"I WAS THINKING MY SISTER WAS IN DANGER!"_**

 _"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU'D THROW YOURSELF IN THERE AND BROUGHT THE HUMAN WITH YOU!?"_

 ** _"OH YEAH, PLAY THE HUMAN CARD! SHE'S JUST AS POWERFUL AS THE REST OF US! YOU'RE JUST A BIGOT!"_**

Did she just imply what I think she did?! That fucking…

 _"YOU GO TOO FAR! YOU BLANTANTLY DEFIED MY ORDERS! YOU PUT YOUR SIX YEAR OLD SISTER IN DANGER! YOURSELF IN DANGER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU?! DO YOU?!"_

 ** _"WE WERE FINE! WE BROUGHT THAT BITCH DOWN! NOT YOU! NOT…"_**

 _"ENOUGH! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SUBMIT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STRIP YOU OF BETA!"_

Yeah, you sit down you little fucking…

 _"You gunna listen? Good. How did you know she was a dark miko?"_

 ** _"Well…to be honest, it wasn't us. Katsuro told us."_**

 _"So Miroku's boy…an untrained child… was able to sense what your mother and I couldn't? You really expect me to…"_

 ** _"Stop acting like you don't know his name. Besides, ask him yourself if you don't…"_**

 _"Don't kid yourself. He's in a world of hurt for telling you to go."_

 ** _"He didn't…"_**

 _"Silence. I'm the one asking questions. How did you get through the barrier?"_

 ** _"What barrier?"_**

 _"Don't play stupid! You told me to slow down! You knew there was a barrier."_

 ** _"Okay, Moriko cast a barrier around us in case of blow back. You were charging without one so I thought…"_**

 _"Well there was a god damn barrier and you don't get to tell your mother and I about battle tactics! You don't know anything about battle! That was out of line! How did you get through?"_

 ** _"I…I don't know. We…we just kept running."_**

Is it possible they're stronger than us? No, no fucking…no, that's not what matters here.

 _"You don't know?! Are you fucking kidding me!? You deliberately disobeyed me and your mother on a whim?! You put both of your sisters in danger!"_

 ** _"Moriko was…"_**

 _"Moriko is six. She barely has any proper training and you brought her into a battle with you! That was so stupid Izayoi! So stupid!"_

 ** _"We beat the dark miko though. We…we beat her and…"_**

 _"I really don't give a shit!"_

 ** _"But…"_**

 _"No! What you did was completely irresponsible and reckless! What's worse is you put your sisters in danger! No, shut up! You've been…_

 ** _"But we beat..."_**

 _"I said shut up! God, you…you never…know what? You're stripped of beta and I'm casting you out of the pack until further notice! You are not to communicate with your siblings or…"_

 ** _"That's not fair!"_**

 _"And I don't care! You have been acting like a spoiled brat! Mouthing off to me and your mother! Deliberately disobeying us right and left! Today was the final straw! Get out!"_

 ** _"Dad I…"_**

 _"Go!"_

 ** _"What…what about school?"_**

 _"That's up to you! Ain't nothing stopping you from going and it's no longer my concern!"_

 ** _"You're being…"_**

 _"I have been too lenient on you! I'm done! You're too old to be acting like this! I will not have you putting your brother and sisters in danger because you want to play hero! Go!"_

 ** _"Dad…don't do…"_**

 _"GO!"_

Kagome is going to kill me but this is the only way she'll learn. Besides...Kagome'll understand. It's...it's like taking away a privilege or...or grounding her, right? I didn't go too far. Besides, she can't keep doing this type of shit. She could've...she could've…oh god, I could've lost her today. In a way more permanent than casting her out. Besides, just because I've kicked her out...temporarily...doesn't mean I won't protect her.

I just...

I can't watch another person I love die.

I can't do it anymore.

Even if it means she hates me.

I'll do what needs to be done.

To keep her safe.

Because I love her.

Always.


	107. Chapter 107

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 107**

* * *

That didn't take long. I expected I'd have to go find the little shit not him come to me. Dumbass doesn't even smell afraid. He smells pissed if anything.

 _"Uncle I would speak with you."_

 **"Funny, I could say the same."**

 _"You cast her out of the pack."_

Not a question but a statement. What's the kid doing?

 **"She didn't follow a direct order and put her sisters in danger."**

 _"I understand that. What I don't understand is how you could just cast out a daughter whose sole goal in life is to be like you? Who does her best to be brave like you. Who idolizes you. Who, from the stories I've been told all my life, did today exactly what you would've done and rushed into battle without hesitating to save someone she loved."_

Kid's got some balls. I'll give him that.

 **"Are you seriously fucking lecturing me?! She could've died! She's only thirteen!"**

 _"I know. And I do agree that what she did was reckless. That doesn't mean you were in the right to cast her out."_

You little shit! How dare you criticize me!? Who the hell do you think you are?! You sit there with your _barely_ fourteen year old ass and think you…

 **"You're the one who told her there was a dark miko!"**

 _"I also told her that we should make my parents aware before we did anything. When I turned around she and Moriko were gone. You're not the only one she doesn't listen to. She has her own mind and is impulsive. She doesn't think of the implications of her actions. Perhaps you can relate?"_

You fucking think I didn't…how dare…are you…fuck you!

 **"You're out of line kid. Know your place!"**

 _"I do. Right here in front of you. Defending the girl I love. This is my place at this moment."_

 **"OH HELL NO! YOU ARE…"**

 _"I never said I have told her nor do I intend to act on my feelings anytime soon. I am aware that she needs to finish her education and that we are far too young. I am aware she is from a different world. What I do know, however, is that by divine intervention or some greater purpose I can travel through that well to that strange world where I don't belong. Where I don't understand how things work. Where I have nothing to offer her. Again, perhaps you can relate to that feeling."_

 **"Don't turn this around on me! You're not fucking allowed five thousand…"**

 _"Do you know I have tried to look into going to school with her? That I have tried to figure out whether I could find a place there? That the thought hasn't crossed my mind that I should never tell her because she'd do better with someone from that era? But it is no matter. My feelings aren't why I'm here today. You cast out your daughter. I am here to ask you to reconsider your decision. I'm not saying make her beta again, which I am aware is a stupid request because I don't even think you follow that. That being said, the title meant the world to her."_

 **"She disobeyed me."**

 _"She disobeys everyone. She doesn't listen. That, I agree, needs to change but there has to be a better way than kicking her out of her family. That's a bit extreme."_

 **"How else is she going to learn then huh if you think you know so much?"**

 _"And she learns what exactly from you kicking her out? She has been hysterical all morning thinking you don't love her anymore! At least go talk to her! You're both so stubborn and your tempers burn hotter than any fire! Just talk to her or you'll lose her forever!"_

 **"I don't know where you come off of thinking you care tell me to do anything! You're just…"**

 _"Go talk to her. She's by the Sacred Tree. I'm going home now. If you stand by your decision, I will speak with my parents about having her live with us. Think about what that would mean? Your wife, your friends, the villagers. What would they think about your impulsive decision I wonder."_

 **"Are you threatening me?"**

 _"It's not a threat. I'm merely pointing out an implication. I'll be going now. Speak to your eldest."_

I can't believe that little shit. Who the hell does he think he is?!


	108. Chapter 108

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 108**

* * *

 _"One would speak with you about your treatment of your Eldest."_

Okay come on! First the brat and now…

 **"Well one would like to acquaint your face with a blunt instrument but guess neither of us will get what…"**

 _"You have cast her out."_

 **"No fucking shit."**

 _"Rin told This Sesshomaru. Apparently your eldest sought shelter with them first."_

 **"Well it's none of your damn business!"**

 _"This Sesshomaru is concerned that you willingly disowned your spawn."_

He's concerned? About what exactly?! I didn't do anything that bad!

She's the one who didn't listen! Who disobeyed!

 **"I didn't disown her! I just kicked her out of the pack until she learned her lesson! She disobeyed a direct order!"**

 _"And yet the definition is one and the same in your young one's eyes. Indeed, This Sesshomaru told you the same sentiment almost verbatim over a century ago. Did you feel it to be a just punishment for disobedience then?"_

I had forgotten about that….oh my god.

OH MY GOD!

But that was different! That was totally different! I didn't put anyone in danger but myself!

And...and...

Wait, does that mean….did he not mean to disown me?!

Was he actually concerned about me?! Did he fucking care!?

What the literal fuck is happening?!

Is there a full moon or something?!

What the hell did Kagome put in the eggs this morning?!

 **"Speak with your Eldest before the damage you've inflicted becomes irreparable. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate such reckless behavior from his beta or his pack."**

What the….I cannot fucking….just god dammit…I didn't….

 **"Ain't your pack so it's none of your god damn business. But…but I'll talk to her."**

 _"As Beta, your pack falls under the protection of your Alpha and therefore your assessment is in error. Do not repeat the mistakes of history."_

Repeat mistakes? Is he saying he's sorry for…for…

Know what? Not dwelling on that.

Just...just fuck me. Shit.

Guess I need to talk to the brat.


	109. Chapter 109

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 109**

* * *

I didn't overreact. I didn't. I did what needed to be done. She fucked up. She disobeyed me. That's all there is to it. I don't need to go grovel to some teenager who apparently think she's old enough to start fucking the monk's kid. Thank god he has half a brain. And there she is. By the sacred tree looking all pathetic. I don't care she's been crying. I don't care. I don't. Just need to go in, say my peace and be done with it but she can't keep doing this shit. She can't.

 **"Izayoi, is there a reason you're just sitting here blubbering instead of…"**

 _"I wasn't going to stay. I'll leave once mom comes back. I want…I want to say bye and make sure my…my sister is okay."_

 **"Right. That why you've been bitching to everyone you passed by on your way here about how unfair I am?"**

 _"I didn't….I just…I didn't want to be alone. I was…I wanted to stay nearby but….but I realize that…that I'm not welcome anymore. I didn't mean for them to do anything."_

 **"Did any of them say you could stay with them?"**

 _"Rin offered. And…and Katsuro offered. But then…I didn't…I know you never wanted to see me again so I…"_

 **"Where did you get that I never want to see you again? I'm here aren't I?"**

 _"You…you kicked me out of the pack. What else was I supposed to think?"_

 **"Temporarily yeah but that doesn't mean I want you _gone_. You disobeyed me. You challenged me. How was I supposed to react?"**

 _"I thought you'd be proud of me. For…for saving her."_

 **"I am proud of you but at the same time….at the same time what you did was really stupid. So stupid. I could've lost all of you. You and your sisters. So I'll ask you again, how was I supposed to react to that? _Happy_?"**

 _"I don't know. I thought….I don't know what I thought. I wasn't thinking."_

Well kid join the fucking club. Maybe I did overreact. I didn't want her to think I hated her or some shit. I just wanted her to learn to obey me. But I dunno why I'm even surprised she doesn't. Nobody fucking obeys me. Kagome doesn't. The twins don't. Moriko doesn't. The littlest shit is still too young to be able to and probably won't anyway. I have no control over anybody and today we all almost paid the price for that. I guess…I guess I took it out on her. Maybe.

 **"Well are you gunna start thinking now?"**

Okay a hopeful nod. That's good. Tears drying up. Maybe I can fix this before Kagome gets back.

 **"Are you going to obey and make sure the littles obey when I order something?"**

A more enthusiastic nod and more hope. Maybe even a smile. I can salvage this.

 _"Does that mean…mean I'm beta again?"_

 **"Let's see if you can enforce my orders and then we'll see. I'm still mad at you. So do you agree to these terms?"**

 _"Yes. Yes. Deal. Whatever you need me to do. I'll do it."_

 **"Well the first thing I need you to do is to give me a hug and to stop crying."**

There I'll throw in some Kagome magic into the mix for good measure. Besides I do like hugs. Some hugs. By the select few.


	110. Chapter 110

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 110**

* * *

 ** _"How did that work out for you?"_**

Bitch do you have to sound so smug.

 _Obviously_ it backfired.

 ** _"That good, huh?"_**

You're really pushing your luck woman.


	111. Chapter 111

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Child Names:_

 _Eldest : Izayoi_

 _Twins : Emuri and Satomi._

 _Human : Moriko_

 _Demon : Ichirou_

* * *

 **Chapter 111**

* * *

 ** _"Listen up squirts! New house rules."_**

Oh god, what the literal fuck is she doing?

 ** _"When dad says something, you listen, got it? If you don't you answer to me."_**

No. No. No.

Talk about a brown noser. She knows I'm listening.

 _" We listen to dad stupid. You're the only one who doesn't, Izzy."_

 ** _"Don't turn this around on me!"_**

 _"What're you going to do about it? It's four against one."_

 ** _"Yeah and dad is dealing with five against one. Besides what's Ichirou going to do? He's a baby."_**

 _"Dad isn't fighting with us stupid. You're just trying to be beta again."_

Well at least the _human_ is smart enough to keep her trap shut.

Twins are going to get their ass kicked though.

Well one of them is anyway.

Satomi got my mouth for sure and Emuri is still recovering.

Izayoi knows better than to pummel her, right?

 ** _"Am not! The only reason Emuri got hurt is because she ran off. You're really pushing me!"_**

 _"You're so full of shit! Like I said, what're you going to do about it stupid?"_

And...

There's the lunge.


	112. Chapter 112

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 112**

* * *

Okay so...I pinch the tail off this last one and add _you_ to the pot and..

Wait, why is the monk here? Did I forget an exorcism?

Oh hell, I think I did. God I hope its not...

 **"Let me first say that you are like a brother to me. In consideration of that, please don't kill my son."**


	113. Chapter 113

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 113**

* * *

 _"When did they leave?"_

 **"About an hour or so ago."**

 _"Through the well."_

 **"Yes I've said that."**

 _"And you were told that I would be accompanying them."_

 **"Yes. I truly believed he had asked your permission. Truly."**

 _"Shove it Miroku."_

 **"I would never have agreed to it if I didn't think you would be there to watch them."**

 _"Again, kiss my ass."_

 **"Just please don't kill him. Let Sango do it."**

 _"It'll depend on what I find them doing now won't it?"_

 **"He said it was a picture show. Something about a bat man and a trickster."**

 _"Well that's fucking helpful."_

 **"Isn't it?"**

 _"No!"_


	114. Chapter 114

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 114**

* * *

I'm gunna kill him. Where the literal fuck does he get off acting all holier than now, lecturing _me_ about honor and consequences and then lying and sneaking around to get into my daughter's kimono. He's just like his father. This is such a Miroku move. And I love that man but if I find out his spawn touched my little girl? I'll _personally_ remove any chance that lying sack of shit has of anyone ever bearing his children. Eunuchs can go on to live _long_ lives after all. The trick is going to be...finding...them? _Wait_ , they're still...

 ** _"Oh InuYasha, wait! Don't worry, I made sure they'd wait for you or Kagome. They are so silly. Asking whether I could take them to a movie! I'm so old after all. It'd be much better for a parent to take them, especially since Izzy is still grounded. Let me go get them. They're helping Gramps with the shed."_**

Good god, what a pair of dumbasses. Bless you old woman for knowing bullshit when you hear it.


	115. Chapter 115

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 115**

* * *

Ah, the ripe scent of teenage hormones and terror in the morning. Maybe I'll stay back and let the fear settle in a little longer. They know they're caught and the old man is so fucking old anyway. Maybe they can move a few more things for him.

 ** _"Shut up. Stay calm."_**

 _"This was your idea, Izzy! I told you he'd find out. He's going to kill me."_

 ** _"He won't kill you. Just play dumb."_**

Oh yeah 'cause that'll be convincing. Little shit is quite possibly the smartest kid I've ever met. How's that gunna work?

 _"He knows I'm not dumb! And he already hates me."_

Damn straight I know you're not dumb. Over dramatic little shits. Besides, I don't hate the kid.

 ** _"He doesn't...okay maybe just a little."_**

Okay, that's fair.

 _"Listen, I know...I wanted this to work but...maybe its just not..."_

 ** _"Wait, are you breaking up with me? Now!?"_**

Oh no.

 _"It just won't work. It won't. This was a stupid idea. He never approved of me. And...I told you we should wait until after you weren't grounded but you never listen. To anyone! Not me, not your parents or siblings. And...and I love you, okay? There I said it. I love you but I...I...you're a bad influence on me. You lied to me. Told me your father was taking us and you had me lie to my parents, Izzy. Had me lie to your grandmother. Over a movie that could've waited. Then when you get called out that's when you tell me your dad isn't coming. I can't do this anymore."_

Ah hell. Dammit Izayoi. I didn't raise you this way. What the fuck?

 ** _"But...I thought..."_**

Why am I getting upset over this? Isn't this what I want?

And she did lie. I should be mad at her.

So why do I feel bad? I shouldn't feel bad. This is the consequence of her actions.

 _"This isn't who I am. This is who you are. You do whatever you want to do, when you want to do it. The rest of the world be damned. Me included."_

Oh hell no. Izayoi may be a little rebellious shit but she isn't...I mean yeah, she doesn't listen but...

 ** _"Listen, I...would...I'll tell everyone it was my idea. I'll take the fall. Even if he kicks me out of the pack. I don't care. Just...just don't..."_**

Oh my god, you kick a kid out one time and...

 _"Like he'll believe that. In one day, my honorable reputation is shattered. I never lie Izzy and you used that to get what you wanted. What's done is done. And I can't do this anymore. I can't. It's not like magically everything will be mended because you tell people it was your idea. That's child play and no one will believe you because all you ever do is lie and manipulate. They'll still blame me."_

Okay that was harsh.

 ** _"I..."_**

Ugh, am I a bad parent? How did she end up like this? I mean she's a good kid she just...

Maybe...maybe...

 _ **"Enough. It's over Izzy. I can sense your father in range and I'm sure he's listening at this point. We need to face the consequences of our actions."**_

Maybe I need to try to fix this?

What the fuck is wrong with me?!


	116. Chapter 116

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 116**

* * *

Fuck. What do I do? I should punish them, right? On the one hand, they did lie to get here. But I don't buy that line about how he didn't know until she told him. For someone as smart as him, he should've figured it out when I didn't meet them at the well. He can't put it all on her. And yeah, she can be a little shit and she does cause a lot of trouble but I mean, it's not like _she's_ evil or something or that _he's_ holier than now. He's trying to cover his ass. He knows I could probably hear it all. And I don't know that I like that. Trying to save his own ass. He really is his father. Blabbering on about misunderstandings and shit when he knew exactly what he was doing. Maybe _I_ should play dumb. After all, I've never been to a movie. I mean, I've seen movies on the TV and shit but I've never gone _to_ a movie. But how can I let them go to the movie when they clearly fucked up and obviously it's going to be awkward as fuck now? And I'm not going lie to cover her ass. Fuck.

 _"You want to explain to me what you two were thinking?"_

 _"Honorable Oji, allow me to..."_

Oh you pretentious little...

 _ **"It's my fault. I...I lied to Katsuro and told him you would be escorting us. If you're going to punish someone, punish me. Leave him out of this."**_

 _"Where were you guys planning on going?"_

 ** _"To the movies. There's a new Batman movie called the Dark Knight."_**

 _"And why didn't you just ask me?"_

 ** _"I thought you'd say no. I'm still grounded."_**

 _"And you'll definitely be grounded for two weeks more after this. Katsuro, I'm pretty sure whatever punishment I give you will satisfy your parents."_

 _"Yes sir."_ ** _"I understand."_**

 _"So, what's this movie about?"_

 ** _"Oh, um, so there's this guy who dresses up in costume and fights bad guys. It's American but they dubbed it to Japanese."_**

What the fuck is dubbed?

 _"And this movie was worth lying and sneaking around?"_

 ** _"No. No it wasn't. I...I wanted to spend time with Katsuro. Alone."_**

 _"Alone? So you really were just going to watch a movie?"_

 ** _"Yes. But...but it won't happen again. This was a mistake."_**

 _"Damn right it was a mistake. And you'll both need to be punished."_

 _"Yes sir."_ ** _"I know."_**

 _"So you won't be going to the movies alone."_

 _"Yes sir."_ ** _"Of course."_**

 _"You'll have to go with me."_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _"I said, you'll be going with me. Both of you. Chaperoned."_

 _"How is that a fit punishment for deception?"_

 _"You'd rather I kick your ass, kid? The only thing I promised your father is that I wouldn't kill you. Didn't say nothing about maiming."_

 _"No. No. No. Of course not."_

 _"Afterwards, you're both going to come to the shrine every day for the next two weeks until it's so clean you can see your reflection in the dirt. Either I or Kagome will supervise this."_

 _"Yes sir."_ ** _"O...okay?"_**

 _"Katsuro's parents will decide whether this is just or not as well. If they want to add punishment to him, you'll also get the same added, Izayoi. Understood?"_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _"So let's go then. Izayoi, I assume you have money, right? Hand it over. Part of the punishment."_


	117. Chapter 117

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to " _Inuyasha_ : A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 117**

* * *

 _"So you took them to the movie?"_

 _ **"Yup."**_

 _"After all that, you took them to the movie?"_

 _ **"I already said that woman."**_

 _"After they lied to you and Miroku, you took them to the movie?"_

 _ **"Are you fucking deaf?"**_

 _"Are you fucking stupid?"_

 ** _"Bitch they wanted to go alone. They didn't go alone. She lost all her money she'd been saving. And they have to clean your family's shrine for the next two weeks."_**

 _"And yet you took them on a date? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."_

 ** _"Why is that dumb?!"_**

 _"Wait...wait, wait, wait, wait. You want them to date, don't you?"_

 ** _"No."_**

 _"You do!"_

 ** _"No I don't."_**

 _"Uh huh."_

 ** _"I don't!"_**

 _"If you say so."_

 ** _"I didn't!"_**

 _"Uh huh."_


End file.
